Once Upon A Song
by GoofyHamster
Summary: Sonny falls in love with hot world famous celebrity, Chad Dylan Cooper, when he comes as a student to her high-school. She sings for him at the school dance, but fails to reveal her identity. Chad falls in love with the girl who sang for him in the most beautiful voice he's ever heard, but will he ever find his Cinderella?
1. OMG, it's Chad Dylan Cooper!

**A/N: Hellooooo people!  
First chapter of Once Upon A Song!  
Please enjoy :D**

* * *

_Sonny's POV:_

_"Sonny! Wake up right now!"_

I groaned as I shifted under the covers on my tiny twin bed. I pulled the covers away from my face and looked at the old wall clock on the wall in front of my bed. It read out 7 a.m.

"Sonny! I said wake up! Get your ass here right now!", said Felicia's annoying high pitched voice.  
I quickly got out of bed and ran down the 3 flights of stairs.  
"Yes Felicia?", I asked my step mother. She was a bitch. A big one.  
Her fake botox laden face looked up from a fashion magazine and I waited for orders as her creepy green eyes penetrated my brown ones.  
"You're late! I want my bacon now!", she yelled at me in her annoying voice. I winced and nodded as I headed towards the kitchen.

Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself.  
The name's Sonny, Sonny Monroe. Age 17, sophomore in Santa Monica Californian Academy.  
I live in Hollywood, with my step mother and her idiocy laden twins; Sabrina and Katie. In case you're wondering, no, I don't have a father or a mother. My mother died after child birth, and I was the only child. When I was around 7, my dad met Felicia and well, married her. But he died when I was 8. Of course, like in any fairytale, she was a terrible step mother. She wanted to get rid of me the minute she found out about my father's death. But she couldn't do that, since she was and still is my legal guardian, till i'm old enough to move out. I have no idea what I'll do once I'm 18. And my dad didn't even leave a will or anything, so everything he owned went to her. Oh right I almost forgot, my dad owned a studio, so he was rich. And once my stepmother got the money, she indulged herself with everything; cars, clothes, surgeries; you name it. My dad and I lived in a huge mansion on Beverly Hills, and of course Felicia got that too. And her daughters... where do I start? Sabrina and Katie; obnoxious, rude, dumb, and tormenting people to have to live with. They were always giving me chores to do, including their homework.  
I hated my life, I often thought about why I still suffered, I could easily kill myself and put an end to this never ending madness. But then I remember what my mom would have wanted if she were alive. Even though I'd never met her, I still felt like a part of her existed inside of me.

I quickly shook away my thoughts when I saw that the bacon was done. I quickly flipped onto a plate along with some toast and a glass of orange juice, before heading towards the living room.  
I carefully placed the dish in front of Felicia, who nodded her head in approval. I quickly climbed up the stairs, back to my room, which was up in the attic. It actually wasn't bad, since the attic was big and roomy, and Felicia had let me take almost all of my original belongings. I packed my back pack and set out my clothes, before running down to wake up dumb and dumber.  
They had taken my bedroom, and wrecked it. How, you ask? The room was completely pink, and clustered with posters of... _shudder._... Chad Dylan Cooper, some teen drama star the twins were in love with. Okay, so he wasn't just some average star, he was world famous. Every girl I knew, apart from myself, was gaga for the teen heart throb. But I had to admit... he was kind of cute... with his dirty blonde hair and those blue eyes...

I snapped out of it and shook Sabrina and Katie. They groaned in the bed and squirmed, unfortunately in the same direction, and ended up banging into each other. They howled as they sat up, rubbing their foreheads and muttering curses. Sabrina was the slightly more smarter, shorter version of Katie. She had blonde hair and green eyes like her mother. Katie, on the other hand, was _very _dumb. She had short brown hair and green eyes. They both were constantly quarreling, and they had annoying voices.  
"Yo Sonny! Go! Shooo! You don't want us to tell mother that you were annoying us, do you?", said Sabrina, smirking. Katie lamely snorted in response as she laughed.

I rolled my eyes in response and left their room to go get ready for school.  
I showered, brushed my teeth and combed my hair.  
I wore the clothes I had picked out, A lilac tee, white hoodie and black jeans. My body was in perfect shape, but I chose not to show it. The clothes I usually wore weren't too great, I didn't own much anyway. But I had some money that Felicia didn't know about; over 5000 dollars. My dad had given me the money when I was 5, saying that I was only to use this in emergencies. So I rarely used it, usually for clothes when I wore out my previous ones, since Felicia rarely gave me the money to buy necessities. But I worked at my father's studio after school and on weekends, so I made a fair amount of money. And yes, Felicia owned the studio too.  
In case I forgot to mention, Chad Dylan Cooper filmed there too, for his show, _Mackenzie Falls. _I'd seen it, it was good, but only because he was a good actor. But he'd never seen me at the studios, I worked on the other side of the studio, far from where he usually filmed. We used to be friends before my father died, but I guess we lost contact after that, since I was never allowed back to the studios till I started working there last year.  
I wore my partially worn out converse and grabbed my book bag. I put my phone in my pocket and made my way out of the house.

I walked out the huge gate and waited for Tawni, my best friend, to pick me up. Well she was actually my only friend, since the rest had run off when they heard the horrible rumors Sabrina and Katie spread about me in the whole school.  
Tawni was the only one that believed me, and she stayed by my side. I looked at my watch, and right when I looked back up, I saw Tawni's car roll down the turning. I waved and flashed her a grin as the car halted in front of me. I got into the seat next to her and buckled up as she started the engine.  
"You need new clothes", Tawni commented.  
I rolled my eyes. Tawni was like a fashion critic. She actually had a good taste, but unfortunately she wasted her time advising the wrong person. I needed to save money for college, there was no way I was to blow my money when not needed.  
"Tawni, you know I don't care about the clothes I wear, who's there to impress anyway?", I said to her.  
She opened her mouth but shut it once she realized that there was nothing to argue with.  
Soon enough, we pulled over and Tawni looked for a place to park her car in the crowded high school parking lot.  
"Bazinga", Tawni said to no one in particular as she found an empty space. She was about to move into the spot, when another car rushed past hers and stole the spot. I groaned. I knew exactly who the space stealing ass was: Rachel Lebowitz, flanked by her two handmaidens, Megan Edwards and Olivia Jones. Megan and Olivia look almost exactly the same, only distinguishable by a slight difference in the shade of their straight brown hair, and the fact that Olivia says the word 'like' like _all_ the time.  
Rachel and I used to be inseparable, way back in preschool. But then we had what Tawni likes to call the Teletubby incident. Rachel and I both showed up as Tinky Winky, you know, the tall purple one. My costume was way better, since my dad had been alive and had gotten me the very best costume. Rachel never got over that incident, because she likes to be one of a kind, fashion-wise. Rumor has it that she texts her hand maidens every morning to make sure that there is no inadvertent clothing cloning.

She was now the most popular girl in school, and very pretty. She had blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a very fit body. She always dressed like a slut, not that she wasn't one anyway. I took a look at her outfit for today: a mini skirt that barely covered anything, a short and very revealing tank top, 5 inch heels, and so much makeup that she looked like a barbie doll.  
"Hey! I was here first!", screeched an angry Tawni at Rachel.  
Rachel rolled her eyes and got out of her Porsche along with her hand maidens.  
She put a perfectly manicured hand on her waist and lamely said, "You snooze you lose!"  
Megan giggled while Olivia added, "Yeah, you're like, _so_ slow!"  
I shook my head in disapproval as Tawni and I waved off their insignificant lame comments. Tawni turned her car as she found a new parking spot.

"I can't believe that girl!", I said to Tawni as we entered the hall way.  
"I know right? Who does she think she is? She is so dumb, I sometimes wonder if she's secretly related to your sisters", she responded as we headed towards our lockers.  
"Ugh, you mean _step_-sisters", I said, disgust clearly present in my voice.  
She chuckled. "Yeah, same thing."  
I shook my head and opened my locker. I was about to remove my books when I heard a bunch of girls screaming. I dropped my books in surprise as I turned around.  
There was a group of about 20 girls, most of them cheer leaders, squealing and talking about something.  
Suddenly one of them screeched out, "OMG I know right!? I can't believe that Chad Dylan Cooper actually went to this school and that he's coming back! He is so hot!"

My jaw dropped. That cute jack ass was coming here? Great. As If there wasn't enough drama here. What if he finds out that I work in the studio?  
Hell no. My dad used to be friends with his dad! And I distinctly remember being introduced to him when I was 6. We were good friends. What if he remembers me? Not that I'm complaining, that would be cool.  
But I feel too insecure around guys...  
Hell, who am I kidding? I'll be invisible around that guy. He'll most probably be with Rachel and her hand maidens anyway.  
I sighed as I shut my locker and picked up the scattered books. Suddenly I heard an ear-splitting scream.  
Oh wow, he was here already?

* * *

**A/N: hehe, so how was it? Oh yeah, one more thing, I suck at ending my chapters. So work with me here. **  
**Hope you liked the first chapter, it was basically an introduction to the main characters, apart from the leading male hottie of course ;)**  
**So please review and tell me how it was :D**  
**XOXO**  
**-Goofy Hamster**


	2. Dental Hygiene!

**A/N: Hiya! **  
**I don't want to waste any time, so here's chappy number two :D**

* * *

_Sonny's POV:_

He was here _already?_ Great. I turned to see a mob of girls run towards the school gates. I rolled my eyes as I dragged Tawni away, who was busy reapplying her make up. The bell hadn't rung yet, so there was no point in going to class early, so we decided to just stand in a corner and watch.  
Soon enough, the heart throb appeared with some one I was guessing was his friend, surrounded by dozens of people. The two of them came towards us, probably to go get their schedules or whatever. I quickly moved as they walked past us into the principal's office, that was right opposite the bit of the hallway where my locker was.  
I cocked my head at Tawni, who was hyperventilating.  
"What's wrong Tawni?", I asked her.  
"Oh my god, he is _so_ hot!", she said, fanning herself.  
A look of disgust appeared on my face.  
"Ugh, I thought you didn't like Chad!?", I asked her with a mixture of confusion and disgust.  
She rolled her eyes and said, "You doofus, who said I was talking about your secret lover? But his friend... Derek I think? That's what I'm talkin' about!"  
I felt my cheeks burn up as I said, "Psh, stop talking non sense! You know I only think he's cute! You shouldn't assume things just like that! I mean look at him! He's so..."  
Tawni silenced my rambling with a glare.  
I continued blushing as I looked away, she totally knew that I definitely thought that Chad was more than just cute... ugh.  
Then, the bell rang. Tawni had math while I had Biology.  
Tawni looked at me and said, "Well, that's my cue. Catch you later, you know how Mr. Davis is. Bye!", and with that, she took off towards her class.  
I was about to head of to my own class when I remembered, I had eaten a spinach and cheese omelet in the morning. That equals to possible green stuff in teeth. High-school suicide. I turned back to my locker and opened it, revealing the magnetic mirror I had put up last year. I smiled widely and looked at my teeth to find a large-ish piece of spinach between my two front teeth. _Nice catch, Sonny!_ I thought to myself as I removed it. I bared my teeth once more. All clean.

"Dental hygiene is a very important part of my day too.", said a voice behind me.  
Startled, I swung my head jerked around, banging my head against my open locker door in the process, slamming it shut.  
I winced as I held my head in my hand, blinking at the cause of my pain.

It was a guy. A pretty familiar guy. A very cute familiar guy called Chad Dylan Cooper who had just seen me picking my teeth!

"Hey," he cooly said.

Though I wanted the freshly polished floor to open up and swallow me whole, I found myself taking in his short cropped dirty blonde hair, lazy smile, even teeth, and piercing blue eyes. That's right, I said _piercing_.

"Hey," I squeaked out. Definitely not one of my finest moments.

"So... That woman over there," he said, pointing towards Mary, our principal's assistant in the school office right opposite me.

"said that you would show me around the school.", he finished off.

_Great. Why me? _I bitterly thought.

"Why me?", I said, speaking my thoughts.

He shrugged and replied, "She said that you were most likely to not go gaga over me. But mostly because you have the same schedule as me. Well she was right."

_So we had the same classes? Are you kidding me with this?_

I sighed as I nodded my head at a smirking Chad.

"Right, well, follow me and quit smirking."

I immediately saw his smirk vanish from the corner of my eye as I turned and started walking towards our class.

I turned my head and looked at him.  
"Are you coming?", I asked him, he appeared to have become a statue.

He nodded his head and sprinted towards me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

School was over. I was really really tired.  
After Chad and I entered the class, I was immediately forgotten. He was swarmed by all the girls, mostly Rachel.  
He appeared pretty content with everything, only remembering me once it was time to take him to his next class.

I had pushed away the sinking feeling when I saw him flirting with Rachel.  
From the little bit of their conversation I had heard, they seemed to know each other. They probably dated before Chad got the part of Mackenzie.

_What was I thinking? I should have known, a guy like Chad wouldn't be interested in a girl like me, especially a servant girl._

I only felt a bit better when I saw my sisters miserably failing to flirt with him. It was actually rather hilarious. They thought they looked seductive, but even Chad knew that they were acting ridiculous. He ignored them, even after Sabrina said that their mother was his boss.

I laughed at them as I made my way to the parking lot and wait for Tawni.

She dropped me home as I tiredly trudged upstairs with my back pack.

I plopped down on my bed as I thought about my life. I didn't have a boyfriend even though I was 17, my parents were dead, I had an evil step mother, idiotic step-sisters, and a bitch to deal with at school everyday. Hell, forget boyfriends, I hadn't even had my first kiss yet. I closed my eyes and started humming a song I'd written. Oh right, one more thing I forgot to mention: I sing. And very well, according to Tawni.  
I had a guitar too, and I wrote songs whenever I had the time. I guess the only advantage about having such an adventurous life is that there's thousands of problems to express and get rid of in the form of music.

No POV:

She got off her bed and walked towards her desk, and picked up her guitar that was lying right next to it.  
She walked back to her bed and sat down, strumming her guitar. After a few chords, the room was filled with her melodious vocals.

_I've always been the kind of girl,_  
_That hid my face.._  
_So afraid to tell the world,_  
_What I've got to say.._  
_But I have this dream,_  
_Right inside of me.._  
_I'm gonna let it show,_  
_It's time, to let you know..._  
_to let you know!_

_This is real!_  
_This is me!_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now!_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me!_  
_Now I've found, who I am.._  
_There's no way to hold it in!_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be.._  
_This is me..._

_Do you know what it's like,_  
_To feel so in the dark.._  
_To dream about a life,_  
_Where you're the shining star..._  
_Even though it seems,_  
_Like it's too far away..._  
_I have to believe, in myself,_  
_It's the only way..._

_This is real!_  
_This is me!_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now!_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me!_  
_Now I've found, who I am!_  
_There's no way to hold it in!_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be..._  
_This is me..._

Her voice faded off beautifully as she set down her guitar and hugged her knees to her chest. She set down her face on her knees and sighed. She'd written that song the year before, when she randomly remembered something her dad told her about her mom. He'd said that she had to know who she was, she had to be sure about herself, and always remember that her mother loved her more than anything.

* * *

"Sonny!"  
Sonny groaned while sitting on her bed. Felicia just _never_ gave her a break, did she? She'd come home from the studios about two hours back, and was shit tired. She'd made dinner, done the laundry, done Sabrina's, Katie's, and her own homework, and done the rest of her chores. She'd eaten dinner and so had the evil bitches, but seemed like Felicia still wanted something.

She hesitantly got up and slowly made her way down the long stairs.  
She heard Felicia screech out for her a couple of times, but she ignored it. She was too tired to care.  
"Yes Felicia?", she said, boredom dripping from her voice.

Felicia stomped her foot and glared at Sonny from the couch her fat ass was sitting on.

"Where were you? I called you like 100 times!", she said, exaggerating.  
Sonny rolled her eyes, and thankfully Felecia didn't see her.  
Before Sonny could come up with an excuse, Felicia cut her off.  
"Anyway, I've invited one of my actors to come for dinner, since he's just gone on break. I won't be seeing him again till he graduates.. Which reminds me, I think he's in Sabrina, Katie, and... your.. school. So prepare the steak, he should be here in an hour. Be quick, I want the food perfect. Now shoo."

Sonny gawked at the fake woman in front of her. Was she kidding?  
Because Sonny had just figured out a few things:

1) Chad Dylan Cooper was coming to her house. Well Felicia's house. Whatever.  
2) He would see her and recognize her, and then tease her in school.  
3) Felicia wanted her to prepare a fucking steak, after everyone had already eaten their dinner. But then she recalled Felicia only eating a salad. Ah, and to think she thought that her fat step mother was finally going on a diet.  
4) She needed to keep her tongue in check, she cursed way too much lately.

Sonny sighed and went to the high-tech kitchen to prepare the steak.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Finally! Sonny grinned with satisfaction as she removed the meat form the oven. She glanced at it and smiled. It looked perfect.

Sonny finished setting the table and putting the dishes in plates.  
Now, the only thing left to do was figure out something so that Chad didn't recognize her.  
what could she do?  
She thought for a moment before sighing. She wasn't sure there was something she _could_ do.  
_Well then,_ she thought. _I'll just hide my face with a tray or a plate or whatever. Yeah, that'll do._

She heard the door bell ring, followed by the door being opened and voices.  
Hmm, didn't sound like Chad was alone. She peeped out of the kitchen, and sure enough, Derek was standing by his side.  
Sonny waited in the kitchen until she heard Felicia yell for the food.  
She took a deep breath and picked up the dishes, hiding her face with one.

She went out, and first went towards Chad. She quickly out a plate in front of him, and moved towards Derek before Chad could see her face. She saw him try to see her from the corner of her eyes though.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she accidentally dropped the plate on Felicia, who screamed, snapping Sonny out of her thoughts. Felicia immediately got up before Sonny could recover, pushing the girl in the process. Sonny flailed her arms, trying to get hold of something so she didn't fall, and ended up pulling Chad down by his tie.

Sonny lay dazed on the ground on top of Chad for a few seconds, before another scream from Felicia snapped her back into reality, yet again. She looked at the woman covered in meat sauce and mashed potatoes, when her heart stopped beating. Her cheeks turned redder than ever as she realized the position she was in. She glanced back at Chad, who was unsurprisingly smirking at her. She looked into his eyes, before she clumsily shook her head and got up, and helped Chad up. He dusted himself before raising an eyebrow at the blushing brunette before him. Suddenly Felicia started screaming at Sonny. Chad winced before pulling a surprised Derek out of the mad house.

Sonny's POV:

_Wow. My life officially sucks._

* * *

**A/N: hehe, so how was it? Don't worry, I'll make the dance come soon enough.**  
**XOXO**  
**-Goofy Hamster**


	3. Clumsy Square Dancing Easter Eggs

**A/N: Chapter 3!  
enjoy :)**

* * *

Sonny's POV:

"Sonny!"

I sighed. I wish I was woken up in a kinder way.

I got up, did my chores, Blah blah, got ready, blah blah, blah... lets just skip to the part where I'm at school...

The excitement over CDC had mostly died down by now. It had been three days since he came. And thw worst part is, he didn't even know my name. He simply referred to me as 'dental hygiene girl'. Of course, I avoided him as much as possible after the whole steak incident. I told Tawni about it, but she just laughed. And said that I wouldn't have been as embarrassed if I wasn't head over heels for Chad. I just ignored her, even though she kept pestering and teasing me about it.

I pushed away my thoughts as I entered the school. There were a lot of people buzzing around, I wonder what's happening? I hadn't come with Tawni, so I was slightly later than usual since I'd walked all the way. I walked to my locker when I saw a group of people clustered in front of the bulletin board. I furrowed my brows as I put my bag in my locker and walked to the board.

Great. The school dance is coming up. It's only there once in 4 years, so you get to attend at least once if you've been there since freshman year. And unfortunately I'd promised Tawni that I would go to the dance. It's a really big thing in our school, you dress up the best you can but you have to wear masks; it's a masquerade ball type thing.  
I really don't want to go unless I'm able to wear sweats. I don't fancy wearing fancy clothes, especially in public. Besides, I don't own any anyway. The who school thinks I'm ugly and fat, since I wear baggy clothes. And I don't know why, but I'd like it to stay that way.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was just wishing that Tawni hadn't heard the news already as I walked to my locker. We both had completely different classes today, so I hadn't seen her. It was the last class of the day. I had gym. Tawni thought I was very lucky I had gym last period, because I didn't have to go to my next class all sticky and sweaty. Which was good. Just then, my best friend showed up. I mentally groaned. Judging from her excited self, I was guessing she already knew. Time to make up excuses.

"Oh hey Tawn.", I casually said.

"Don't you 'hey Tawn' me! I know what you're going to do; you're going to try to pass the dance. Well honey, it ain't happenin!", she suddenly burst out.  
Dang, that girl knew me too well.

I sheepishly grinned at her and said, "Please? Besides, I don't have the clothes or a date."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Sonny, that's a stupid excuse. I'll get you the clothes; and we'll both go together as friends.

"Yeah but... umm... Oh yeah! Felicia won't let me go!"

"Sonny, I distinctly remember you telling me the other day that Felicia was going to Vegas for a month next Friday."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Tawni cut me off.

"And don't you dare say that your step-sisters won't let you go. They're too dumb to threaten you."

That shut me up.

"Fine" I muttered. "I'll go."

"Yay! I always get what I want! And I'm always pretty too!", said Tawni, clapping her hands.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I glanced down at the world's most unattractive gym uniform. I know what you're thinking- gym uniforms are _supposed_ to be ugly, there's practically a rule about that. But are your school colors purple and yellow? Didn't think so. That's like the worst color combination ever created. Even I could have chosen better colors. What about red and black? Or Blue and white?

I groaned as I remembered what we were going to do, _again._  
We were currently doing a unit on square dancing. Who does square dancing in gym? That just sucked. But that wasn't even the worst part. Both Rachel Lebowitz and this bully called Bob Zimmer were in my class. Luckily for me, they were both paired up for square dancing. I had this weird guy called Rodney Franklin, and he sweated a _lot_ while dancing.  
But I'll take Rodney and his sweaty hands over mean Bob anyway.

Mr. Rolando, my gym teacher, stood in front of us taking attendance. I spaced out after my name was called out, wondering what chores Felicia had decided to give me today.

I was startled back to reality when Mr. Rolando blew his whistle. I looked up.

Oh right, I forgot that this was Chad's first gym class since he'd been here, so Mr. Rolando was introducing him.

"Class, this is Chad Cooper, a new student. I hope you all treat him well."

"Dylan sir, my name is Chad _Dylan_ Cooper.", Chad stated. Ugh, him and his arrogance.

Most of the girls sighed and waved at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel lean forward with interest. For some reason, this really irked me.

I took a proper a look at Mr. Jerk.  
Despite my displeasure of his presence, my next thought was: _he actually looked good in purple and yellow._ And let me tell you, that is not an easy feat.

Mr. Rolando consulted his attendance sheet.  
"And since... Rodney Franklin is out today, you can partner up with Alison Monroe. Sonny, will you raise your hand?"

My heart immediately started pounding like crazy. _Why me?_ I thought. I waved my hand weakly at my new dance partner. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me in my uniform, since neither did he know my name, nor had he actually seen my face properly when he had come for dinner, or at school, for that matter. Plus, it was my only hope.

Chad grinned as he walked over. He flopped to the ground besides me. "Dental Hygiene girl!" he said. "What's up?"

I smiled despite myself. And my face, once again, turned hot.

He grinned at me and then followed a silence. An awkward one.

Then I saw him frown for a moment. "Hey, if I say something, promise not to get offended?"  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper being polite? And it depends."  
He rolled his blue eyes but said, "So, the uniform's changed since I've been here, and I've been in a couple of schools before too, but I can honestly tell you, I've never seen a gym uniform as ugly as this one. We all look like Easter eggs!"

I couldn't help myself. I snorted. Loudly. "You're right!"

Rachel, who was sitting directly across from me in the next row, leaned over. "Very lady-like, Sonny," she said, giving Chad a big smile. To my delight, he ignored her. He leaned closer to me as I felt tingly all over. Oh god, this has got to stop. "Who does she think she is?", he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "The captain of the manner's police?"

I laughed like it was the funniest thing I'd ever heard. Rachel gave me a dirty look.

As I searched for something witty, or at least not lame, to say to Chad, Mr. Rolando blew his whistle again, signaling the beginning of class. Turns out we were learning a new dance today. Mr. Rolando put his hands on his hips and began to demonstrate the steps. I had to give him credit, for a muscle bound gym teacher, he was certainly light on his feet.

Then it was our turn.  
"Ladies to the gents' right," Mr. Rolando instructed.

"Yee-hah," I said weakly, and Chad chuckled.

As we formed our square, Chad said, "I have to warn you, I am totally uncoordinated when it comes to shitty stuff like square dancing."

I chuckled. "You couldn't be any worse than my regular partner," I said as the music began playing.

But I was wrong, very wrong.  
Chad was the most terrible square dancer ever. And I felt sparks every time we moved.  
But he laughed every time he stepped on my feet. And so did I. When he accidentally bumped into me and I went flying into Rachel and Bob, and Rachel said loudly, "As smooth as ever, Sonny," I didn't even care. Very strange.

And the weirdest part of all? This time it was _my_ hands that were sweaty.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo how was it? :D **  
**I personally think it was pretty good. **  
**Please review :D **  
**Thank you, love you loads :)**  
**XOXO**  
**-GoofyHamster**


	4. Chores And Bores

**A/N: Chappy number 4 :) **  
**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

_Sonny's POV:_

I thumped my bag on my bed. I smiled goofily to myself as I remembered my day. Throughout the day, miraculously, not once had I been bothered by Sabrina and Katie, I had avoided all insults from Rachel, and I was falling for Chad. Yes, I just admitted that last bit out loud. I figured it out when we were dancing. He may not actually like me, but I spoke to Tawni and she assured me that you don't feel random sparks and tingles all over your body when you touch someone unless you're in love. And I guess she was right, Chad was the only person I'd ever felt like that with, because the feeling was unfamiliar, but in a pleasant way.

I sighed happily and thought,_ Nothing could go wrong today. Everything just seems so perfect, after such a long time._

"Sonny!," a voice suddenly screeched. I guess I spoke too soon.

I let out a deep sigh and left my room to see what Katie wanted.

"Yes Katie?," I asked when I poked my head into the twins' bedroom after knocking.

They were sitting on the bed, with hundreds of clothes strewn all over the place. I groaned on the inside, I was obviously going to have to clean it later on. Katie looked up from the hideous bubblegum pink dress she had in her lap.

"Sabrina and I are going shopping, clean this up. The room better be clean by the time we come back or else we'll tell mother!," she threatened.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. Anything Else?"

I regretted the last part the second I heard the reply.

"Oh yeah, do that Math assignment Mrs. Philips gave us for me and Sabrina. Toodles!"  
And with that, Sabrina and Katie trottled out of the room, throwing the dresses they had in their arms earlier, at me.

I frowned. That assignment was a 15 page essay on geometry. It was due after 2 weeks, but I was going to have to start now if I wanted to finish mine as well. Great, my life is just perfect.

I sighed, might as well clean the room before going to the studio for work.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Oh, wow, I can't believe it took me two hours to clean their room. Luckily, they aren't back from the mall yet. And to think they were gone shopping to buy more clothes. I can't even imagine what it'll be like the next time I have to clean their room.

I looked the digital clock on their dresser and sighed. There was no way I was going to the studio today, I was tired and I was an hour late anyway. I turned and headed out the door, turning and looking at the room to make sure I hadn't missed a spot. Satisfied with what I saw, I left the room. I started climbing the stairs, heading for my own room. I was almost on the third floor when I heard Felicia scream out my name. Exasperated of hearing my own name, I groaned as I walked back down one flight of stairs.

I carefully entered Felicia's room after knocking. I looked around her gigantic room, and found her sitting on the bed. There were clothes strewn all over the place. Huh, feels like dejá vu.  
_Why?_ I silently muttered. I felt very sorry for myself, hadn't I had enough with clothes for today? I waited for Felicia to say something, she seemed pretty engrossed in choosing between two pairs of heels, that looked exactly the same to me. Probably why she wasn't able to choose, after all, she _was_ the dumbest woman alive.

After having me standing for about 10 minutes, Felicia finally looked up.  
"Oh, would you look who decided to finally show up? Where were you Sonny? I called you half an hour ago. Now pack the items I've arranged on the bed in my suitcases, ASAP."

I scoffed. Luckily, she didn't hear me. So first of all, she called me 10 minutes ago, and I've been standing in her room ever since. And second, who was she kidding? She called _that_ arranged? Then I shudder trying to imagine what messy means in her language.  
I rolled my eyes but nodded.  
I knelt down on the ground as I started folding her clothes and putting them in her pink suitcase covered with pink gems. I am so glad she never makes me clean her closet, I fail to estimate the amount of clothing she has in there. And seriously, was she going for a month or a year? She had removed so _many_ clothes and shoes!

I saw her watching me with a look of disgust from the corner of my eye. She got up and straightened her tight green dress as she fixed her hair.

"I'm going for my bubble bath, make sure you finish this and clean the house."

I made a face at her as she turned and walked towards her big and luxurious bathroom, picking up her pink bath robe on the way.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Huh, I'm surprised it only took my forty minutes to pack her suitcases. Not to mention that there were seven of them.  
Felicia was still in the shower, as I considered being nice and putting her suitcases by the entrance of her bedroom door.  
_Nah, bitch ain't worth it. _  
I smirked to myself as I got off the ground and left the room, shutting the door behind me.

I went back to my room. I lied down on my bed as I shut my eyes and thought about Chad.  
He was hot, cute, jerky, funny, nice when he wanted to be...

He was just so mixed up. But I guess that's exactly why I fell for him, it seemed as if his life was just as messed up as mine. Though most people would think that his life was perfect, after all, he still was an incredibly famous star. But there was just something about him, something that had me captivated by him.  
I know I hardly knew him, and he probably thought I was a nerdy idiot who was assigned to show him around the school, but I couldn't help it. I loved the way I felt little jolts of electricity every time he got close to me. I loved the way I felt all giddy and tingly when we touched. I loved the way I felt shivers run down my spine when his hot minty breath hit my skin when he whispered to me.

_And I loved the fact that I, Sonny Monroe, was in love with him._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Again, it was just another filler. I just want you guys to have to wait for the real Channy moments. Hehe, I also want to be evil. Me likey likey. **

**I was also wondering how many people still read Channy fan fiction. Because it _has _been like three years since the show stopped airing. If only Demi could've continued shooting the third season :') **

**Then just think, Sonny and Chad would've made up after their fight and Channy fans would have rejoiced, having the honor of seeing Sterling and Demi kiss on set once more, and then they would've started dating for real, and they would be married and have teeny teeny brown haired blue eyed girls or boys, or blonde haired blue eyed ones, or maybe honey colored hair, or hazel eyes, or maybe blonde hair blue eyes, or brown hair, brown eyes... **

**Oh dear, I really must stop rambling. So anyway... **  
**OH MY GOD, I WISH STERLING AND DEMI MADE A MOVIE TOGETHER :0 **

**and I wish he'd dump that girl... Taylor Sprietler I think... she may be pretty, but she definitely isn't good enough for him :( **

**AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, I WISH DEMI HADN'T CALLED STERLING '_BROTHER_' ON TWITTER! **  
**SHE FREAKING GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK WITH THAT ONE! AND NOT EVEN THE SONG!**

**So... please review, and I apologize for my ranting... hehe XD**  
**XOXO  
-Goofy Hamster**


	5. Some Unintended Flirting

**A/N: So I thought of giving shout-outs to all my lovely readers. I want you guys to know that it means a lot that you guys wait for my updates to read the story. So thank you all a million times 33  
these are the people I'd like to thank:  
****Lisaaaaaaaaaaa**I hope I got the right number of a's. If not, I am terribly sorry. I like your reviews. Their really sweet :D  
**mkpunk I really like your username for some reason. I don't know why, but I just do. And I like all your opinions.. Oh yeah, the irony is you saying that your pun wasn't funny, when in reality, that made it funny. I hope that made some sort of sense...  
DancerOfDanger I love your reviews, they burst with enthusiasm. I also feel happy that you were the first reviewer for my story :D  
****Chloeand McKenzie, I totally agree with you :0  
Lindaaaaaaaa,XRock-HardX, thanks for that bit of information, I knew that, but I got confused. Thanks for clearing that up :D  
.7 I don't exactly know when I'll finish this, but I most definitely will. Hope you continue reading :)  
I guess I've mentioned all my reviewers, thanks again!  
Well, now I don't want to waste more time of yours, so on with the story! :P ****  
****Read, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Sonny's POV:_

My eyes shot open.  
I groggily got up as I rubbed the back of my head. I looked around to find myself on my bed. I turned to the old and battered alarm clock on my side table. It was Eight P.m. Huh, I guess I fell asleep.  
The last thing I remember is thinking about Chad.  
Oh My God... That's a classic lovesick teenager's problem.  
Well... not that I mind.

I shook off the Goofy grin on my face as I got up. I looked at myself in the mirror.  
I looked pretty much like a zombie. I removed the scrunchy that held my hair in place as I walked to my closet and removed some sweats and a T-shirt.  
_I am **so** in desperate need of a shower._

I hummed to myself as I took everything I needed and went inside the bathroom. I shut the door and stripped as I waited for the water to heat up.

I got in and pulled the velvet curtain to hide myself.

I started the water and started lathering myself and started singing a Taylor Swift song.

_No one's POV:_

Sabrina and Katie giggled as they quietly made their way to Sonny's room.

"Oww, quit pushing me!," Sabrina whisper-yelled as Katie tried to get past her through Sonny's tiny attic door.  
They finally got in, only to find the room empty.  
"Aww man!," Katie whined. She really wanted to annoy Sonny.  
"Shut up!," Sabrina said to Katie with a glare.  
Right then, the twins heard someone sing from the bathroom.

Sabrina tip-toed to the door and pressed an ear against it, and sure enough, she heard Sonny's voice.

She carefully pressed down the door handle. It was open.  
A smirk took over her face as she opened the door and quickly looked around.  
Her eyes caught Sonny's clothes.  
She ran in and grabbed the clothes, ran out of the bathroom, and pulled Katie out the room with her.

Sonny heard the rustling and immediately stopped singing. She poked her head out the shower to see a mass of golden hair rush out the door.  
She squealed, seeing that her clothes were gone. "Sabrina, Katie!," she screamed.

She quickly wrapped her towel around her petite frame as she ran out of the bath room.

_Sonny's POV:_

I ran out as I tried to find those idiots. Where did they take my clothes!?

I ran down the stairs and I turned around, looking for them.

I opened the basement door, when someone pushed me. I screamed and turned around, and saw Katie grinning. She pulled my towel away from my body and shut the door. I heard the lock click as I desperately tried to hide my naked self with my arms.

I looked around and found the other door. I pulled at it and ran out.  
_Shit_, I thought. I was in the backyard!

I covered the upper half of my body and ran towards the front of the mansion.

I climbed up the porch and tugged at the door.

"Come on!", I groaned as I found the door locked.  
Suddenly, Sabrina's head poked into view from the glass window next to the door.

She stuck out her tongue as she laughed at me and made faces.

Soon, Katie joined in.

"I will kill the both of you! Open the door this instant!," I yelled, but they just laughed.

I frantically looked around, and my eyes fell on a medium sized potted plant.

I quickly picked it up and held it in front of my body and ran towards the back of the house.  
_maybe the back door was unlocked, _I thought.

I tugged at the door. Great, that was locked too. Suddenly, the plant slipped from my arms and crashed to the ground, breaking it into pieces and spilling mud everywhere.  
_Crap_.

I ran towards the front, again.

I scanned the area for something to cover myself with.  
I glanced at the welcome mat in front of the door.  
_Well, at least it's something._

I picked it up and wrapped it around my body the best I could.  
I desperately tried all the windows, but they were all locked. I rang the doorbell, maybe Felicia would open the door.  
_Come on, open the bloody door!_, I cussed under my breath as I rang the door bell for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps on the porch behind me. I turned around to find... _Chad?! What was he doing here?_  
"Sonny?" he asked me in amusement.  
"Chad!", I managed to say.

I tried to think exactly why he was here at this time. Oh right, now I remember. I had a faint memory of Felicia saying something to Sabrina and Katie about him coming over for something. I think she wanted Chad to give dumb and dumber acting lessons or something.  
"Sonny. Are you... wearing a doormat?", he asked with a smirk.

Ohh... how I wished to slam his pretty face with a mallet and wipe that sexy smirk of his sexier face...  
_Focus Sonny, focus!, _I scolded myself.

My face turned beet red as I tried to think of a valid excuse.  
"Umm... yes! Welcome!," I squeaked out as I gestured to the door while I tried to hold the mat from falling and revealing my body.

"Oh well, thank you!," he said, the smirk still on his face, as he climbed up the steps and came closer to me.

I rolled my eyes.  
"Err... truth.", I said, getting slightly distracted by the proximity between us, but mostly because his heavenly smelling cologne made me giddy. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the feeling.  
"My step-sisters locked me outside the house. Naked," I sheepishly said, as I felt my cheeks get hotter and redder, if that was humanly possible.

He just smiled as he rocked himself on his heels, appearing lost in his own fantasy world. As if I had to even guess exactly what he was thinking off. Yeesh, boys and their perverted minds. At least this one in particular has control over his hormones. He suddenly came back to senses as his cheeks flushed and he stammered, "Oh umm.. So-sorry... Here, you should.. umm.. you should take my jacket."

He quickly removed the black leather jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around my shoulders.  
I swear I saw his muscles flex under his tight shirt when he moved his arms...  
I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off. "No no, just take it."

I let out a breath at the contact as he smoothened out the jacket on my shoulders. I felt the sparks when he accidentally touched my skin, and I shivered at the feeling.

I smiled. "Thanks," I said.  
He just smiled and looked into my eyes.  
My smile faded as I found myself getting lost in his crystal blue orbs...

"Now the pants.", I bluntly said, breaking our eye contact. I mentally laughed, boy, was he going to get pranked!  
A look of horror crossed his face. "Wh-what?", he stuttered as his cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.  
I mentally 'aww'd' at him, but kept my face straight.  
I motioned to his pants as he pursed his lips. He looked down as he continued blushing and reached down to undo his zipper.

"I was kidding," I said, before he actually removed his pants.

He looked up and grinned. "You got me, Monroe."

I lightly laughed in response.

He looked at me and then broke the silence and said, "Ugh, I really don't want to give your sisters acting lessons. No offense, but they creep the hell out of me!"  
I just laughed. "None taken. And trust me, you have _no_ idea."

We both laughed, when the front door suddenly opened, revealing Felicia clad in her fluffy pink revealing bath robe. How very disturbing..

Her eyes widened at the sight of me. She turned and looked at Chad, who was just as surprised as I was.

"Oh hello Chad, but the lessons aren't needed. Now shoo, you can go." She came out and pushed him towards the stairs. I just stared at her confused. She pulled me inside the house and shut the door, giving me just enough time to catch a glimpse of Chad, scratching the back of his neck and walking down the steps, looking dazed.

"Sonny! what in the world were you doing? I always knew you were a worthless toad faced slut, but this is ridiculous! How could you just throw yourself at the poor boy! You really think he's comfortable with a dirty servant girl clinging onto him? You are grounded for a month! Now go and dress yourself you ungrateful bitch!"

Tears sprung to my eyes at her harsh and untrue words. I didn't throw myself at him, we weren't even touching when Felicia opened the door! She was talking rubbish!

I pulled away from her grasp as ears slid down my face.

"You're a liar! You very well know that isn't true!," I seethed at her.

"Don't you be snarky with _me_, you ungrateful _toad_! You should be glad I saved your life," she said, walking closer to me.

I scoffed and shook my head. "You didn't do anything, my father married you!", I said, my eyes wide.

She gave me a look of disgust and scoffed. "Yeah, and then he promptly died. At which point I tried to put you in foster care but they was all filled up on ugly!"

I fake gasped. "Funny!," I sarcastically said.

Suddenly, Sabrina and Katie showed up.  
"I thought you said you did that because you didn't want to look bad!", Sabrina said, followed by Felicia giving her a look that clearly said, 'Shut your bloody mouth you fool, you're ruining everything!'.  
Sabrina instantly retreated in a corner and cast down her eyes.

Felicia looked back at me and said, "If you _don't_ do as I say, I will manage to get those savings your daddy left behind for you, and then you can say good bye to college!"

I gasped. How did she know about that?

She smirked in satisfaction on seeing my reaction. "Now, be a good girl and do as I say. Are we clear? She said, her voice dripping with venom.

I gulped and nodded. _"Crystal."_

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you like the Channy bit I had in there? ;) **  
**Isn't Felicia a bitch? And aren't twiddle dum and twiddle dee bitches too?**  
**If they are, then good, they're meant to be. **  
**Please review :) **  
**XOXO**  
**-Goofy Hamster.**


	6. Got To Believe

**A/N: Hehe, chapter six. Hope you enjoy :)**

** Thanks to everyone who's reading this story!**

* * *

_General POV:_

Sonny hastily got ready for school, she was late.  
She quickly did her early morning chores and grabbed her bag and ran to the bus stop; Tawni's car was gone for repair.

Luckily, the bus was there within a couple of minutes. She tried to catch her breath as she hopped into the bus.  
She swept away her bangs from her eyes and sat on a seat.  
She put down her back pack and looked out the window.  
_I hate Felicia. She's ruining my life. I don't know how much longer I can withstand it all.  
_Sonny bitterly muttered curses to herself. She'd cried herself to sleep last night, and had nightmares about Felicia doing horrible things to her.

She shut her eyes tight, trying to get rid of the memories.

Her eyes flew open when the bus came to a stop. Sighing with relief, she picked up her bag and hopped out of the bus.

She ran to her school gates, looking for Tawni. She finally saw a blob of blonde and pink. She walked over to her best friend, who was unsurprisingly reapplying her makeup.  
Tawni snapped her compact case shut on realizing Sonny's presence. "Oh, hey Sonny!," she perkily said with a grin.  
Sonny tried to make her fake smile seem convincing, she didn't feel like telling Tawni about what happened the previous day. Repeating the story wouldn't help in getting rid of the memory.  
Tawni's smile disappeared. "Hey, what's wrong?," she asked with a tinge of worry.  
Sonny shook her head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. I'm perfectly fine." She grinned at Tawni for assurance.  
The blonde narrowed her eyes. "Well if you say so... but you do know that you can tell me anything, right?"  
Sonny nodded. She really didn't feel like talking to Tawni anymore, she was too inquisitive. She would definitely manage to crack open Sonny if she stayed any longer.  
"Yeah... Well, I guess I'll go to class, I have some homework I need to finish! Bye!," Sonny said and ran. She wasn't going to class, it was too early. But anything to get away from Tawni at the moment. She went to her locker and put her bag inside, and walked towards the courtyard. People hardly went there, so it was a nice place for her to relax and think for a while. She walked towards a big oak tree. She sighed and rested her back against the huge trunk. Just as she closed her eyes, the cursed bell rang.

Sonny groaned. Unwillingly, she got up and went to her geography class. Hellooo mountains and rivers.

* * *

Sonny sighed in contentment. The bell had just rung, she now had lunch. She collected all her belongings and left her English class.

As she was walking, she passed the music room, and thought she heard faint voices.

_Huh, funny. There's never a class before lunch here.  
_With her brows furrowed in confusion, Sonny carefully and quietly entered the room. There was Chad and Derek, with their backs facing her, talking. Chad was holding a guitar, and Derek was setting up a mic.

Wait what? Chad _sings?_

Sonny quickly ran and hid inside a small recording booth, where she could watch them without being caught. Lunch could wait for now. After a few minutes, when Derek had finished setting up the mic, Chad stood in front of it and started strumming his guitar.  
The second he started singing, Sonny's jaw dropped open.

_All my life people telling_  
_Me just who I am_  
_They don't wanna know_  
_They don't really understand_

_So many people trying_  
_To tell me to be practical_  
_Only think that I am undemensional_  
_But I can feel it_  
_There's a raging fire underneath_  
_Running through the pages_  
_Here I am comin clean_  
_I'm sick of lyin to myself gotta live the truth_  
_And now I got to do what I got to do_

_This is where I should be_  
_There's ain't no other place, yeah_  
_Where my soul really speaks_  
_There ain't no other way_  
_I can feel it save me, move me, shake me_  
_Gotta go where the music takes me_  
_Let it set me free_  
_You got to believe_

_Is there a crime, to just be who I wanna be_  
_I need some space so that I can chase all my dreams_  
_Cause when I hit the stage anything is possible_  
_I get lost in the song and that it's magical_

_So crank it up feel the rush_  
_Then just turn me lose_  
_I wanna feel the inspiration_  
_That is coming through_  
_And there's no other place_  
_Where I feel so alive_  
_When I Start to sing_  
_You just can't deny_

_This is where I should be_  
_There's ain't no other place, yeah_  
_Where my soul really speaks_  
_There ain't no other way_  
_I can feel it save me, move me, shake me_  
_Gotta go where the music takes me_  
_Let it set me free_  
_You got to believe_

_When everybody's gone_  
_And I'm here all alone(I don't got to hide, I don't got to try)_  
_You've got to understand that this is who I am_  
_And it's where I shine_  
_And it's where I shine_

_I know, this is where I should be_  
_There's ain't no other place, yeah_  
_Where my soul really speaks_  
_There ain't no other way_  
_I can feel it save me, move me, shake me_  
_Gotta go where the music takes me_  
_Let it set me free_  
_You got to believe_

_This is where I should be_  
_There's ain't no other place, yeah_  
_Where my soul really speaks_  
_There ain't no other way_  
_I can feel it save me, move me, shake me_  
_Gotta go where the music takes me_  
_Let it set me free_  
_Let it set me free_  
_Let it set me free_  
_You got to believe_

Derek clapped. Sonny could have sworn she saw a deep blush creep upon Chad's cheeks.

"Dude, that was amazing! You've improved a lot since I last heard you! And did you write that song? It's amazing!"

Chad chuckled. "Thanks. And yeah, I wrote it."

"Then why don't you make an album or something? The publicity you'll get will be tremendous!"

"I know... but my bloody agent won't let me. He heard me, and criticized me. I completely lost hope in the idea of singing after his harsh opinions. So I decided to keep it a hobby rather than a profession. I have acting for that. Besides, I don't want to make the album without a female singer and song writer. I may be able to write a few songs, but not enough to compile an album.."

"Oh.. But you and I both know that you aren't happy with acting. Your director is an ass. He's rude. And your agent only cares about money. Don't let him get to you, okay man?"

"Thank's Derek, that means a lot. You really are my best pal."

Sonny watched as the two of them left the room. he was still dumbstruck by his voice. It was just so... sexy. Yeah, that's the only word to describe his voice. _Sexy_.

* * *

As Sonny was walking home later on that day, she could only think about one thing:

_If only she could do something to make Chad regain faith in himself._

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I think this chapter was a load of bull crap. **  
**XOXO**  
**-Goofy Hamster._  
_**


	7. You Can Never Tell Where This Might Go

**A/N: Chapter 7. Hope you guys like it. And please don't kill me if it sucks, I'm feeling very lazy. No further comments.**

* * *

_General POV:_

_"You can never tell where this might go..."_

Tawni applauded for her best friend. Sonny shyly looked down and let her hair cover her face, her face glowing.

"Sonny, you have _got_ to sing that for him!," Tawni said, her eyes glimmering with excitement. She looked at Sonny, hoping that she'd agree.

Sonny cocked her head. "No. The reasons being, that A, the song is completely incomplete. B, How and why would I do that? And C, I want the first one to make sense," Sonny bluntly said.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Seriously Sonny? Well, just finish writing the song. And you could sing it to him at the... the dance! Yes, that's perfect!"

Sonny shook her head. "No way! I'll be too shy! And what if he doesn't like the song?"

"It's a masked dance, genius... I'll tell you what, if he likes it, take off your mask. If he doesn't, leave it on and go. Don't tell him it was you."

Sonny took Tawni's plan into consideration, it didn't seem too bad. But then a frown took over her face. "Tawn... I don't have a dress, a mask.. not even shoes!"

Tawni smiled knowingly, and removed something from her excessively large hand bag, that was laying on Sonny's bed. Sonny curiously leaned forward, eager to see what that oversized thing had mystically produced.  
It was a cardboard box. Tawni carefully removed the tissue paper cradling the contents of the box.

Sonny gasped at the sight of what she saw.  
"Tawn... no. I can't accept that."

"You have to. I got it specially for you. Please do this for me... Please?," Tawni said, giving Sonny the puppy dog look.

Sonny sighed in defeat, but smiled at her bestfriend. She loved her _so_ much.

"Yay! I always get what I want! And I'm always pretty," Tawni exclaimed happily. Sonny just chuckled at her, as she carefully closed the box and got off the bed to place it in her closet.

* * *

Sonny yawned as she stretched her arms, only to accidentally hit Tawni in the face while she was still asleep. Not knowing that it hadn't affected Tawni's sleep, Sonny screeched, "Oh my god Tawni, I am so sorry!"

Tawni tumbled of the bed in surprise. "What just happened?," She mumbled sleepily, looking around. Sonny's mouth formed a little 'o' in surprise at the blunt and lost behavior of her best friend. She decided against telling her that she had knocked her in the face and made her fall of the bed, so instead, she sheepishly grinned and said, "Nothing, you just rolled of the bed in your sleep," hoping that the girl would buy her little lie.

Baffled, Tawni wearily got up and sat on the bed. She shook her head and shrugged, running her fingers through her magically perfect hair. _How was it that her hair looked so perfect right after she'd gotten up and fallen of the bed?_

Sonny stretched again, careful where her hands went. She looked at Tawni, who had mysteriously disappeared in five seconds.  
She heard humming from the bathroom, followed by a slightly muffled 'I always look pretty!'

Sonny shook her head. That girl was obsessed with herself.

Soon enough, Tawni was out of the bathroom. Sonny smiled at her and went inside. She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed.  
_If only Chad could love me back like I want him to. _

She went out to find Tawni reading her song book.

"Tawni!", she screeched. "Don't read that!"

The book fell out of her hands in surprise. "Aww come on, why not?"

Sonny just shook her head, her face flushed, as she picked up the book and put it back in her desk drawer. "Because I said so. But mainly because there's stuff in there I don't want you seeing."

Tawni huffed but stayed where she was.

Truth actually was, Sonny, being the hopeless romantic she was for Chad, had written love songs in there. It would be embarrassing if anyone read those.

Sonny thought for a moment before she quickly removed the book from the drawer. She quickly flipped pages till she reached the one  
where she was writing the song she was singing for Chad.

She sat down on her desk and grabbed a pen as she started scribbling words on the paper. It was as if she was hit by a bolt of inspiration.

Tawni just watched her bestfriend scribble down the words faster than Usain Bolt.  
_She'd got it bad._

Sonny held up her book with pride after a mere couple of minutes.

Tawni walked to her desk to take a look at her work.

She had a smile on her face once she finished reading the beautiful and openly honest lyrics.

"He's going to love it," she whispered to a satisfied Sonny.

Sonny nodded in appreciation as she cradled the book close to her chest. She couldn't wait for the dance tomorrow.

She had a lost smile on her face as she thought,

_I just hope he likes it._

* * *

**A/N: I think this is the smallest chapter I've written, but like I said, I'm lazy. So it was just a filler. **  
**tata, just please review :D **  
**XOXO**  
**-Goofy Hamster.**


	8. Cinderella Is Here!

**A/N: Chapter eight.  
Hope ya like it :)**

* * *

_General POV:_

Sonny wrapped her towel around herself as she came out of the shower.

_I can't believe the dance is today!, _Sonny thought giddily. Tawni had come over to help her get ready. She dried herself and put on a robe and called for Tawni.  
She opened Sonny's bedroom door and walked inside.  
"Wow Tawn, you look amazing!", Sonny complimented.  
Tawni was wearing a baby blue halter dress that poofed out from the waist. She was wearing silver heels and had makeup with pink hues.  
"Thanks Sonny, but you're going to look better once I'm done with you."  
Sonny chuckled as she sat down on a chair. She waited patiently for Tawni to set out the makeup and plug in the hair dryer.  
She smiled once she was done and walked to the calm brunette and started working her magic.

"Done."  
Sonny's eyes fluttered open. Tawni had just finished touching up her makeup after Sonny had worn the dress.  
Sonny gulped as she got up. She wobbled a bit in the five inch snow-white heels she was wearing.  
She slowly walked towards her mirror.  
"Sonny, wait!," Tawni called out right before Sonny could take a look.  
Tawni smiled at her and held out the delicate lace mask. Sonny returned the smile as she took it and carefully put it on.  
She let out a breath of air as she walked back towards the mirror.

She couldn't believe that the girl in the mirror was really her. She looked so... different.  
She traced her body, afraid that the beauty would all disappear if she touched it.

Tawni had done an _amazing_ job. And that was an understatement. Sonny's soft brown hair hung in curls, gracefully framing her perfectly oval shaped face. Her dress was a strapless shimmery white, and it looked like a more expensive and beautiful version on Cinderella's dress. It ballooned out from the waist, completely hiding the lower half of her body. The breathtaking corset hugged her perfect figure, making her look more mature, yet like a young princess. Her makeup was light, since most was anyway covered by the mask. But her eyes... they stood out, mysteriously and boldly. Tawni had purposely made her eyes the most remarkable feature on her face. The eye-makeup was dark, making her chocolate brown eyes look bigger and bolder. The white lace mask looked as delicate as a tiny snowflake falling to the earth; one touch and it'll disappear right before your eyes. There was a white tiara with glittering gemstones holding her hair in place. She looked perfect.  
Her lips were covered with lipgloss, making her full lips look shinier and more captivating.

Sonny was grateful for the high heels, they made her look almost six inches taller than she was.  
She swiftly turned around, running to give her best friend a very well deserved hug.  
Right as Sonny was about to embrace her, Tawni stopped her with a finger followed by a glare.  
"Sonny, you'll ruin your makeup, you have to be careful. But mostly, you'll ruin my makeup and break my bubble," Tawni said, gesturing to a supposedly 'bubble' around herself.

Sonny frowned, but smiled as she nodded in appreciation realizing that Tawni was giving her quite a useful bit of advice. It would be a shame if her perfect eye-makeup got smudged, because she surely didn't want to end up looking like a drowned raccoon before she even met Chad.

"Tawn... I don't know how to thank you. This is all... perfect. Thank you _so so_ much!," Sonny said with a grin.

Tawni smiled and flipped her hair. "Only the best from Tawni Hart!"

Right then, the girls heard footstep nearing them. Sonny started panicking, it was obviously her step sisters. They didn't know she was even going to the dance, Sonny didn't even want to try and imagine what would happen if they found out and told Felicia. She'd probably be grounded for life. Sonny frantically looked around; there was make up, accessories, and hair products strewn all over the place. She pleadingly looked at Tawni, who just nodded. Tawni pushed Sonny towards the bathroom, and whispered her to stay in there.

Tawni quickly gathered the things around the room with her hands and stashed them under the bed and hid behind it herself. Just in time too, because right then, the twins entered the room, clad in their ugly attire.

"Sonny?," Sabrina spat as if her name was poison in her mouth.

"Umm.. Yeah?," came Sonny's meek reply from inside the bathroom.

"What are you doing in there?," Sabrina suspiciously said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, nothing, just.. you know.. _showering_!," Sonny awkwardly said, her voice going an octave higher.

Tawni shook her head in disapproval from where she was hiding. That girl needs to learn how to lie without her voice sounding like a chipmunk. Was that really the best excuse she could come up with? Sonny was lucky her step sisters were dumb, else they would have noticed the fact that there was no sound of running water coming from inside the bathroom.

Sabrina and Katie shrugged their shoulders. "Well, never mind, we came to tell you that we're going to the dance, we'll really miss you. It's a shame you can't come, because instead, you're stuck cleaning the house!," Sabrina cackled as she and Katie walked out of the room.

Tawni waited for a few moments before she heard the sound of dumb and dumber's footsteps fade away. She got up and walked to bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Sonny, you can come out now, their gone now," she whispered softly.

Sonny opened the door and came out, holding her dress so she didn't trip. She sighed with relief. "That was close, way too close."

Tawni nodded, as she grabbed Sonny's arm and pulled her out.  
Sonny grabbed her guitar case from next to her bed and headed out the door.  
She and Tawni quietly made their way to her car as they got in.

"So remember," Tawni started when they had been driving for about five minutes. "Don't get nervous and freak out at the last moment. And it might take you some time to find him since he'll be in a mask. It is after all a masquerade. Do you understand?"

Sonny rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yes. Now don't talk, I'm getting butterflies."

Tawni just shook her head and gave her attention to the rad in front of her, ignoring the look of confusion etched across Sonny's face.

They reached the school within the next ten minutes. Sonny picked up her guitar from the backseat and got out of the car. Tawni walked to Sonny and squinted at her face in the dim street light. She smiled.

"You look perfect. Now go get him girl!"  
Tawni took the guitar from Sonny. She was going to hide it in a special place till Sonny removed it to play the song for Chad.

Sonny chuckled as she walked towards the large school auditorium. She pressed her mask closer to her face, her heart beat quickening. She didn't want to risk anyone recognizing her.

_But then and again,_ she thought bitterly, _the whole school thinks I'm fat and ugly. And this dress shows off my curves. Well maybe Chad doesn't think I'm fat, the perv saw me practically nude!_

Sonny shook away her pointless thoughts as she turned towards the door. She could hear the blasting music from inside. She took a deep breath and opened the doors. The room was crowded with people. There was a shimmery disco ball, a rather large one, hanging from the ceiling. The lights were dim, but there was a random spotlight moving around the room.

The second she stepped onto the staircase leading to the room, the spotlight focused directly on _her_.

* * *

_Her fingers shook,  
not being sure she had what it took.  
She walked down the glamorous stairs,  
trying to get past three rueful glares.  
But most thought she was a lovely darling,  
yet one thought she was perfect,  
her very own Prince Charming._

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, a cliffy :P **  
**I might take some time to post the next chapter, because I haven't started writing it yet. But mostly because my exams are going on, and I have Math next :'( So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know Chad wasn't in it, but don't worry, there's going to be plenty of Channy in the upcoming chappy's, I already have ideas :D **  
**Please review, me like reviews. So type your review and click that lil' lonely white button sitting there like forever alone moaning, "Oh, touch me! OR ELSE I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP. AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU STEP ON A LEGO!"**  
**Hehe. Love ya!**  
**XOXO**  
**-Goofy Hamster. **


	9. Extra Ordinary

**A/N: I suppose this is the chapter you people have been waiting for? **  
**Oh, you want me to tell you? **  
**I don't know... **  
**.**  
**..**  
**.**  
**..**  
**.**  
**..**  
**.**  
**..**  
**.**  
**..**  
**.**  
**..**

**WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING LAZY AND READ THE CHAPTER YOURSELF YOU LAZY ASS! **

* * *

_Sonny's POV:_

My breath hitched in my throat as I shielded my eyes from the bright spotlight focusing on me. The fast upbeat song that was playing earlier was switched to a slow and romantic one.

_Why me?_

I looked around. _Everyone_ was looking at me. Some with what I assumed was jealousy, and some just gawking with their mouths open.

I suddenly felt like I got a surge of energy as I took a deep breath and picked up my dress. I slowly started walking down the stairs, the spotlight moving with me. As I got closer to the ground, I could make out what some people were whispering. Most were murmuring things like, 'who is she', and 'She looks amazing', and stuff like 'I wish I had that dress'. A small smile creeped upon my face when I easily recognized Rachel and her handmaidens in neon dresses. More like tiny T-shirts. They hardly covered anything, you could see everything. I saw Rachel looking at me with a look of disgust, probably because I had taken all the attention from her. It may have been evil of me, because I actually enjoyed the feeling.

The spotlight finally moved away from me as people resumed to whatever they were doing earlier. The music changed back to a fast one as I started looking for Chad. Just then, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. It was Tawni, and she was grinning. Oh well, I guess she witnessed my entrance. She gave me a signal saying that she had hidden the guitar. I smiled and nodded my head as we both walked to the punch table. I had just poured some in a glass when my eye caught two guys standing opposite me, talking about something rather seriously. It was then that I noticed that one was taller and was blonde, and the other was brown-haired.

The first thing that came into my mind was Chad and Derek. Looking at Tawni, she thought so too, because she was looking right at me and gesturing towards the blonde guy with her eyes.

I took a breath and nodded. I quickly gulped down my punch and put down the empty glass as I walked around the table to who I hoped was Chad.

He was wearing a very smart black tux and had a black mask on his face. He looked rather handsome.

I stood behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. I mentally chuckled as I saw Tawni walking towards Derek rather slowly from the corner of my eye. Let's just hope that the both of us manage to charm our crushes tonight.

He turned around as he took in my appearance. He was slightly smiling as he looked back up at my face.

"Oh wow... you look beautiful," he said. I blushed, thankful that he wouldn't be able to see it in the dim lights.

"Oh umm.. do I know you?," he asked, slight confusion in his voice. Hearing it, my doubts about him being Chad disappeared. I could never fail to recognize his sweet yet masculine voice. It sent shivers down my spine.

I opened my mouth, but then shut it. I then nodded at him, because he did no me.

He chuckled and said, "Do you talk?"

I smiled. "Yes, I do, but I didn't think talking was too important," I said.

He just smiled.

I then remembered the purpose of my arrival.

I grabbed his arm. "Come with me," I said.

"Where?" He said, clearly confused.

"Just... just come with me, okay? You'll know soon enough," I replied.

He pulled his hand away from my grasp, my hand feeling empty.

He put his hands in his pockets as he pursed hid lips and shook his head. "Not until you tell me."

I sighed at his stubbornness. "Fine. I... I heard you sing in school. Its something along those lines. I'm not telling you anything more now," I said.

His eyes widened with surprise. "You did? Wait if I know you... who are you?"

I just shook my head and smiled. "You won't know if you don't come."

He willingly let me take his hand in my own. Even while walking, I couldn't help but notice how perfectly our hands fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

We finally reached this fountain in the middle of the courtyard. It was covered with strings of lights for the dance, and the whole thing looked very pretty. There were benches around it, and there was no one in sight. This was exactly what I wanted.

"Sit," I told him, gesturing to a bench. He shrugged and sat down, watching me.

I bit my lip and looked around, finding the bush where Tawni had hidden my guitar.  
_Check and Mate,_ I thought as I spotted the guitar case peeking out from a bush. I walked towards it and picked it up, hearing a scoff from Chad.

"You hid a guitar in there? What else have you got there?," he said jokingly.

I turned around, walking to the bench where he was sitting, and sat next to him.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?," I said in the same tone.

I removed the guitar and took a breath. I looked at his amused face and let out the air inside me.

"I'm hoping this answers all of our questions."

_Chad's POV:_ **(A/N: Haha, bet you were wondering when his POV was going to return!)**

_"I'm hoping this answers all of our questions," _she said.

Wait, what is she talking about? And who is she? I really wish she would tell me. Even if I don't know, there is just something about her that seems so familiar. But I can't get my finger on it. And how exactly, did she hear me in school? I was sure there was no one inside the music room that day..

I shook away my thoughts as I heard her strumming the guitar. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that she hid a guitar in a bush! I wonder what she's going to play..  
_  
I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie_  
_Another night of putting on a disguise_  
_I wanna tear it off and step in the light_  
_Don't you, don't you?_

Oh my god... her voice was so... Oh god. It's just too... you can't describe it with words!

_So now I'm knocking at your front door_  
_And I'm looking for the right cure_  
_I'm still a little bit unsure_  
_'Cause I know,_  
_Yeah I know_

Okay, this girl is blowing my mind! Her voice... its magical.

_That most people see me as ordinary_  
_But if you look close you'll find I'm very_  
_Interesting and hard to know_  
_You can never tell where this might go_  
_'Cause I'm not your average, average person_  
_I don't know much, but I know for certain_  
_That I'm just a little bit extra, extra_  
_I'm just a little bit extra ordinary_

Her lyrics... I wonder if she wrote them herself? This song described my situation perfectly...

_I can see it from the spark in your eyes_  
_You believe in all the things you deny_  
_You wanna fly and leave your worries behind_  
_Don't you, don't you?_

_Well now I'm knocking at your front door_  
_And I'm looking for the right cure_  
_I'm still a little bit unsure_  
_'Cause I know,_  
_Yeah I know_

_That most people see me as ordinary_  
_But if you look close you'll find I'm very_  
_Interesting and hard to know_  
_You can never tell where this might go_  
_'Cause I'm not your average, average person_  
_I don't know much, but I know for certain_  
_That I'm just a little bit extra, extra_  
_I'm just a little bit extra ordinary.._

My eyes were popping out of my head by the time she finished playing.

"Wow..."  
Huh, that was all I could muster.

She looked down. "So... did you like it?"

I scoffed and chuckled?

"Like? Never!"

I saw a look of disappointment etch across her beautiful face. Oh dear, she took it the wrong way.  
I slowly whispered, "I meant that I loved it. You... and your voice... it's all blowing my mind! Please tell me who you are!"

she opened her mouth to say somethin. As my heart started beating faster with anticipation.

But she didn't say anything. She just sighed. Oh god, this girl is going to be the death of me if she doesn't reveal her identity within the next two minutes...

and then she nodded.

"Yes!", I yelled. She laughed and shook her head. Oh my god.. Her laugh... It's so beautiful and magical. I just hope mystery girl here know that I'm falling for her... Bad.

i saw her delicate little fingers reach for her mask. She was just about to let it loose and my breath caught in my throat.

But right then..

* * *

**A/N: muahahahaha! **

**sorry for the cliffy, but I'm supposed to be studying geography right now :P I just have biology after this, and then I'm freeeeee! So I'm sorry for the later than usual update, but at least I did:P**

**please review, and thanks to everyone who is:) I can't believe I already have... 31 reviews. That's amazing! :D**

**So bye bye, before my mom walks in on me and confiscates my phone _again_. **

**P.S: i'd like salute all the mobile authors, this is like the toughest task _ever_! But my laptop charger is spoilt, and my laptop is discharged. And my sister won't give me hers, even though we have the same laptop. Why? Because I didn't give her my cookie -_- **

**XOXO**

**-Goofy Hamster.**


	10. Curiosity?

**A/N: HALLELUJAH MY EXAMS ARE OVER! Now you guys can expect much faster updates, because not only do I have oodles of free time, I'm also bursting with ideas! So sorry for the lousy updates, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm really happy about the reviews I've gotten on this story, they really inspire me :D And thanks sooooo much to all the people who've reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites :D **  
**Love you guys XXX**

**Chapter 10! Enjoy:)**

* * *

_recap:  
Chad's POV:_

_i saw her delicate little fingers reach for her mask. She was just about to let it loose and my breath caught in my throat._

_But right then.._

* * *

_Sonny's POV: _

My heart was beating a thousand miles per minute. I couldn't believe that he actually liked my song! But I was more nervous about the fact that he wanted to see my face... What if he ran away after seeing who I actually am?

As he asked me to remove my mask, I froze in my place. My hands were shaking as I slowly went towards the ribbon that held the mask. My fingers touched the ribbon and I was just about to pull it loose when I heard a screech. Surprised, I swiftly turned around to see none other then Tawni.

"What are you doing here!?," I whisper-yelled.  
She gave me weird gestures with her eyes and I shook my head with confusion. Has she gone mad?

She quickly ran to me and pulled my arm. "What?," I said, more confused than ever.

"Somebody spilt a drink on someone and now they've gone home!," she dangerously said. My eyes widened as her words sank into me. Realization struck me.  
_Shit. the twins are on their way home. And that means that if they see I'm gone... No, no no!_

I quickly got up and started running with Tawni.

"Woah, wait! Where are you going!"

Shoot, I forgot about Chad... and my guitar.  
I pulled away from Tawni's tight grasp and ran towards him. I picked up my guitar and took a deep breath. Chad looked back and forth between me and Tawni, clearly confused and wanting an explanation.  
I quickly leaned forward and...

I pressed my lips against his. I think I almost fainted from the jolt of electricity I felt. But I couldn't help wonder if he felt the same. I quickly pulled back, the kiss lasted only a few seconds. He had a shocked look on his face and his hand reached to touch his lips. Shit, I don't think that was my wisest move..

"I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I stuttered out, my face flushing with embarrassment. I saw Chad's head jerk up and his eyes shone in the faint moonlight. Oh my god, his eyes were so beautiful...

"Please tell me who you are! And I wouldn't mind doing that again," he said. His first sentence bursted with sadness and curiosity, but his second was said with a smirk. Oh that sexy smirk.

"As much as I would lo-aaah!," I was thrown off by a violent tug at my arm.

"Come fast you fool, before they reach home!," Tawni seethed. I gulped and started running.

The last thing I heard was him shouting "No wait! Come back! I need to know who you are!"

Tawni and I didn't stop running until we reached her car, and she immediately started the car and hit the gas. I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. I put the guitar in the back seat and put my head in my hands.

I groaned and said, "Shit Tawni! You just had to!"

Her head snapped towards me and she had a look of disbelief on her face. She scoffed and retorted, "So you want the twins, and worse, Felicia to find out that you went to the dance, sang for Chad, and kissed him?"

I sank in my seat. "It's not like they would find out about the last two...," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh trust me honey, they _would_."

I just shook my head and tried to hold back my hair from covering my face as Tawni probably broke every speed limit in the area. And it didn't help that her car was a convertible.

There was an awkward silence, so I decided to break it.  
"Sooooo...," I started, not really sure what to say. "Did you make a move on Derek?," I asked her.

I saw her face turn red, even in the dark. She just shook her head. I smirked, she was obviously lying. I poked her and said, 'Aww Tawn.. don't lie. Tell me, I want to know!," I pleaded.

She carefully looked at me and sighed. "Oh alright. So we spoke for a bit and danced, and ended up making out till we heard a scream, which was Sabrina, because Katie spilt fruit punch all over her so not pretty face. And Sabrina stormed out of the room screaming, 'Come on you dumb ass, we're going home!'. That's when I quickly gave Derek a goodbye kiss and went to find you. By the way, that was some kiss you gave Chad!," she finished off. God, that girl really need to breathe between monologues.

I blushed hearing the last sentence, giving Tawni the satisfaction of being able to smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at her and we rode in silence.

We reached after a bit, and I was hoping that the twins hadn't reached home yet. Because otherwise Iwould be in huge trouble.

I jumped out of Tawni's car and thanked her. She just gave me a thumb's up and rode off with a salute. I shut my eyes and turned towards the house. I took a deep breath and opened them. I wanted to scream in joy, the lights were off, that meant they weren't home yet!

I yelped as I heard tired screech and jumped behind a nearby bush.  
SHIT, it was their car! And I was still outside the house!

Both of them came out muttering curses to each other and stumbled into the house. I heard them scream my name as I frantically looked for an entrance into the house without them seeing. I ran to the back door that led to the kitchen and quietly shut the door and switched on the light. I quickly removed the tiara and the mask and hid it in the sink.  
I know, its not the smartest hiding place, but it would do. I quickly messed up my hair with my hands and grabbed a hand towel and put it on my face to hide the makeup and ran behind the counter just as I heard footsteps. I picked up an onion I saw and kept it right in front of me on the counter.

"Sonny! Where the hell are you?," I heard Sabrina scream.

"Uhh... right here!," I responded, not knowing what to do.

"What are you doing there? And why are you covering your face?," she asked. I couldn't see her face because of the towel, but I bet her eyes were narrowed.

"Oh umm... I was chopping the onions and some... umm.. onion.. juice went in my.. eyes, yeah. So I'm trying to soak it up with the towel, because the.. onion juice.. is burning my.. eyes," I awkwardly said. Oh god, I hope she doesn't know I'm lying.

"Huh... whatever, wash this dress, I want it in my closet tomorrow. If not... you can start organizing your funeral and inviting your guests... whoops, sorry, I mean 'guest'. I almost forgot that no one is going to come to your funeral except that dumb blonde."  
I felt a light thumb on my head, which I think was the dress. I would have scoffed and retorted something, but I know better than to do that. She would literally kill me. And I think she's forgotten that she too is blonde.

"Okay fine," I replied and nodded my head.

"Good."

After that I heard her footsteps fade away. I threw the towel away from my face and sighed and wiped my forehead. Shit that was so close! I picked up the dress and walked to the sink and removed the mask and tiara. I opened the back door and picked up my guitar which I had kept outside. I quietly ran with everything in my hands to my room. I dropped everything on the bed and quickly locked the door. I put away my guitar and I hid the mask and tiara in a box behind some clothes in my closet. I removed the dress and hid that too, and I washed my face to get rid of the make up. Once I was done, I put on some pajamas over my underwear and plopped down on my bed. The dress bounced up to my face and I shook it away, disgusted by the smell. Not of the punch, but of the horrible smell of Sabrina's weird perfume. I threw it under my bed, I would clean it later. I'm too tired to work now.

I turned off the light and fell asleep, dreaming about Chad. I wish he had feelings similar to the ones I had for him. Because that would make my life perfect, regardless of my guardian.

* * *

Chad's POV:

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration as Derek patted my back trying to comfort me. We were in the school Cafeteria on Monday, the dance was on Friday. I hadn't stopped thinking about that girl... why couldn't she tell me who she is? I've fallen in love with her voice, and maybe, just _maybe_, I might have fallen in love with her too... I'm not sure. But I could swear that I felt tingles all over my body when she kissed me... she tasted of strawberries... my new favorite fruit. And I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't still feel tingles every time I thought of her, that kiss, or her voice for that matter. She's so... captivating. But that stupid girl came and took her away! I think they were friends, because my mystery girl didn't seem to be uncomfortable or anything with her. She didn't even show me who she is... god, this is _really_ stressful.

"Dude don't worry, I promise you that we're going to find this girl. But is there anything about her that you think will be helpful in finding her?," Derek said.

"Oh yeah, her friend was blonde and had light blue eyes from what I could make out in the dark and from her mask," I said.

Derek immediately blushed and stuttered out, "Was she wearing a red dress?"

I narrowed my eyes at his behavior and rather accurate answer, because the blonde was in fact wearing a red dress, now that I think about it.

"How do you know that?," I asked him. He looked like a tomato.

"Umm... because I was kind of making out with her at the dance before she ran away, probably to find her friend, that is your mystery girl," he said sheepishly.

I groaned and put my head in my hands, those two were going to kill both me and my best friend.

"Looks like we both have to find our mystery girls."

"Yeah..." I softly said. I looked up to see every girl in the cafeteria looking at me with a star struck look. Oh come on! And to think they'd be over it after I've been here for almost two weeks. But they all look the same to me, and I'm not interested in them. I've lost my heart... to a girl who I don't even know the name of.

"Thats it Derek, I want her now. The possibilities of who she could be are killing me. I'm going to start putting the posters now," I told Derek. "Okay, I'll help."

Something no one really except me know is that Derek has a passion for art, like I have a passion for singing. He's amazing at it. So I described mystery girl to him, and he drew her pretty much exactly the way she looked. We had printed about four hundred copies to put around the school. But that wasn't even needed, I was there when she made her entrance in the dance. I just didn't think I'd go around talking to her, or listening to sing, or kissing her. _Especially_ falling in love with her.

Her song was so true... I couldn't believe she could understand my situation so well just after hearing me sing one song that I wrote.

I jumped of the table I was sitting on and straightened my shirt and pulled Derek towards my locker, all the posters were in there. When we turned the corner that led to the locker, I heard voices, two voices of girls. I walked a bit closer to see it was just... oh, just Sonny. That girl was so plain in the crowd of the school. But she was nice. She was talking to a blonde who I didn't recognize. They didn't see me, and Sonny shut her locker and they both walked away. I shrugged and walked to my locker. Big mistake. The second I opened it, the gigantic pile of posters tumbled out and flew in everywhere.

"Shit," I hissed as I tried to prevent them from flying away. I managed to catch most of them as Derek held the rest and removed some tape from my locker. I stuck one poster on my locker, and on every alternate one. The poster simply had her drawing and it said, 'if you recognize this girl from the masquerade dance, please contact Chad Dylan Cooper or Derek Brown'. Derek and my number was written right below the message. I was pretty happy with it, I just hope somebody knew who she was, or better yet, she came to me herself.

Soon, I got tired of taping posters to lockers, so I started slipping them through the slit of the lockers instead. I threw a couple of posters in every classroom too, since they were empty because lunch was going on. I think we still had about half of the posters left when we reached the cafeteria. Derek opened the door to me and I started throwing them here and there. A couple of girls caught them and waved at me, but I just shot them a glare. However, their dreamy looks were replaced by scowls when they saw the posters. Jealousy.

I walked the middle of the cafeteria and handed the remaining posters to Derek. I climbed on top of a table and clapped my hands really loudly to get people's attention.

I took one poster from Derek.  
"Okay guys, please listen to me. The poster says everything in simple language, but I'm begging you, if any of you have the slightest idea of who this girl is, _please_ let me or Derek know."

I then got a rather infuriating comment form somewhere in the room.

"Why should we! What is that girl to you?"

My head jerked towards the voice that spoke those words. It was a girl. She better take back those words... I hate jealous bitches like her.

"Because I've fallen in love with her," I hissed, and glared at the now cowering girl.

There was silence now, so thick that I could have cut it with a knife. I nodded my head in satisfaction when I got no more questions or comments and walked out of the cafeteria, closely followed by Derek running.

"Dude, you do realize that your girl could have been in there? Because you just confessed your love to her in front of the whole school. What if she doesn't love you, but just really likes you? You might have just scared her away...," said Derek as he finally caught up to me.

"Shit...," I muttered as I realized that what he said was right. What if I actually scared her off? No, I shouldn't think like a pessimist at this point. Besides, there's always a possibility that she wasn't in the cafeteria.

Sonny's POV:

"Yeah and then..."

My voice faded off as I took a look at the school hallway after finishing my lunch with Tawni in the courtyard. It was covered with paper. Wait.. the papers had stuff drawn on them...

"Woah!," I said after taking a look at a poster. It had the drawing of _me_! Like not of me, but of me in the dance. So no one knew who I was.

I read what was written in the poster. "Tawni! I can't believe it! Why would he do all this?," I said to Tawni, my eyes wide.

She looked pretty thoughtful till I said that, but she looked at me in disbelief after I did.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know why he's doing all of this?"

I shook my head 'no'.

She scoffed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Because, you idiot, he's in love with you! I may have been in a hurry to get you out of there, but that didn't mean I failed to see the shade of red his cheeks turned when you kissed him! And the desperation in his voice when you didn't tell him who you were. He won't give up before he finds you, and he'll do anything."

I was in a bit of a shock at Tawni's speech. I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there in front of her quietly.

"Just tell him Sonny, do it," she said softly.

I shook my head. "No Tawni, you don't understand. He won't 'love' me anymore once he finds out it was me who kissed him."

"Sonny, you sang for him too. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't your appearance he fell in love with, it was your voice and your lyrics. Please Sonny, for my sake, hell, for _his_ sake, tell him. You love him right?," she asked me.

I softly nodded my head. "Good, then tell him, because he loves you just as much, if not more."

I nodded again. But I wasn't going to tell him. I can't risk Felicia finding out. It's all too risky. Oh god... I just had to hear him sing! Stupid me! If I had been a good girl I wouldn't have eavesdropped on him, I would have continued walking! Darn me and my curiosity. But isn't that exactly the same thing he's feeling? _Curiosity?_

* * *

**A/N: I hope my lovely doofus brain readers are happy with the three thousand two hundred and forty-three worded chapter I wrote? Because if they're not, guess what?**

**IDGAF.**

**hehe, just kidding, I'll do something else to make you happy.**

**Please review:) **  
**XOXO**  
**-Goofy Hamster**


	11. In The End, It's Looks That Matter

**A/N: Chapter 11. Enjoy:)  
WARNING! ~This chapter is rather emotional~  
Hope you like it anyways. **

* * *

Chad's POV:

I hung up the phone and sighed. I guess I should've thought before putting my number on all those posters... every single girl in the school had taken my number and were calling me saying stupid and ridiculous stuff like 'Ohh, my prince charming I am your mystery girl come and take me and we will make love under the stars' I shuddered remembering that it was Rachel Lebowitz who said that ridiculous line. She may think she's mysterious, but there's no way you can't recognize her annoying voice, especially when it comes to an unfortunate person who's dated her, for instance me. What was I _thinking_ at that point when I asked her out? Well I obviously wasn't thinking... but yeah.

I sighed as my phone started ringing again, and it was an anonymous number, meaning it was another girl. I just cut the phone, I'd had enough of this. So 'plan A' was a fail. Time to put 'plan B' into action. Well... after I made the plan. But why wasn't the girl calling me? Did she really hate me so much? I plopped down on my bed and shut my eyes. I was about to start brainstorming when my phone started ringing _again_.

I screamed in frustration as I grabbed the phone and cut the phone, and not wanting to recieve more calls from crazy girls, I blocked all calls and texts from unknown numbers. There, that should do it.

I lay back on my bed and started thinking about things I could do. I couldn't just go around and study every single girl and guess whether or not she was the girl who I met at the dance. Nope, won't do.

Right then, a lightbulb flashed in my head. how did I not think of this first? I have everything I need to find her! Her voice! all I had to do was hear the girls who could sing and..

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Derek's number. He picked up after a few rings.

"Listen, if this is some stupid bitch who claims to be Chad's mystery girl, then hear me out carefully cause I got something to say! Fuck off!"

"well someone's pissed," I said, mocking his anger.

"Oh thank goodness it's you. You son of a bitch, you owe me big time. Do you have any idea what shit you put me through?! These girls are monsters I tell you! One threatened to rape me if I didn't make sure she was your girlfriend by tomorrow!"

I couldn't help it, I started laughing uncontrollably. the guy was literally hyperventilating by the time he finished speaking.

"Hey! This isn't funny!," I heard him protest from the other line of the phone, only making me laugh harder.

"Dude, you got threatened by a bimbo. And seriously? She threatened to _rape_ you?"

I heard him scoff from the other end of the line and I bet you my left arm that the gesture was accompanied by an eye-roll.

"So why did you call me anyway?," he asked me once I had finished laughing.

"Oh yeah, ditch all the calls, I got a new plan," I said.

"I'm listening..."

"See, she didn't really leave anything behind. But I surely remember her voice, and I think I'll be able to find her if I hold some auditions or some shit. If she comes, and I hear her sing, I'll recognize her," I said.

The line was silent as Derek took my plan into consideration.

"Yeah man, I think that'll do. Anything to stop having to answer phone calls from crazy obsessive fans."

I chuckled and replied, "You bet."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Sonny's POV: _

I groaned as I felt around for the snooze button of my alarm. Finding it, I turned off the annoying sound with a loud slap on the surface of the device.

I pulled off the duvet from my face and stared at the ceiling. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, I was too busy thinking. About Chad.

Tawni says I should just tell him who I am... but should I really? If he just ditches me after learning the truth, it'll just break my heart even more than it already is broken. And I don't think I can afford to look for all those pieces.

I'm too afraid of rejection... which I am absolutely certain will be the outcome of revealing myself to Chad. I won't be able to handle it. But then the other side of me, the more lively and daring side, says that good things happens to those who try hard to achieve them. That we should dream impossible things, and live life to the fullest, because there's only so much you can do before your time ends.  
And that I should tell Chad who I am, because I won't know if I won't try, because I certainly don't want to regret making the wrong choice when I'm all old and wrinkly and Chad has had children and grandchildren with some beautiful girl.

But then and again, I really shouldn't dream the most impossible of impossible things...

I quickly jumped out of bed when I realized that I had been thinking and debating with myself for almost fifteen minutes. I quickly got dressed, did my morning chores and headed for school.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tawni and I gasped as we entered the school. The whole hallway was literally covered with new posters. Oh god, that boy was actually serious about finding me... maybe I should just tell him...

I shook away that thought as I quickly grabbed a poster stuck on a nearby locker with blue-tac.

I gasped as I read it. He was going to have girls sing for him during lunch to find the girl he was with. He wanted the girl to sing the same song she sang for him at the dance.

I looked at Tawni, who was holding a copy of the same poster and had just finished reading it. She looked at me with worry and a very familiar look all over her face.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I knew exactly what she was going to say, and I wasn't in the mood to hear it. I just shook my head and crumpled the poster in a ball and threw it somewhere. I quickened my pace as I walked to my locker.

My breath hitched in my throat and I stopped in my path looking at what, or rather who I saw with his face in his hands and leaning against my locker. _Chad_.

He was clad in skinny black jeans, a tight white tee, blue converse and a black leather jacket. He looked really good. I glanced at my own outfit- dark blue skinny jeans and a simple black top. I shook my head. No way he'll ever want me.  
I cleared my throat and continued walking to my locker. I stood in front of him, expecting him to move, but I guess he didn't see me.

I carefully tapped his shoulder, not knowing his reaction. He looked up and softly smiled.

"Oh hey Sonny," he whispered. Despite the fact that he was smartly dressed, he looked like he hadn't slept all night. His hair wasn't styled to perfection like it usually was, his face was pale, and he had bags under his eyes.

I gasped at his state, surely it couldn't have been _me_ who put him in that state- could it?

"Chad," I softly whispered, alarm evident in my voice. "What's happened to you?," I asked him, my eyes wide.

He let out a very fake sounding chuckle and said, "It's that girl. She just won't turn up, and its eating me. Do you ever feel like total shit, having your doubts and the fear that the person you love- doesn't even know it? Doesn't even know that she's breaking your heart? Stomping over it and throwing it away like its trash?," he looked at me, his crystal blue eyes glistening with hope... and.. tears?

I frantically shook my head, tears collecting in my eyes too, listening to his words. It shattered my heart knowing how he felt.  
He didn't just like me... he _loved_ me. I felt both incredibly happy and incredibly sad and angry with myself, for putting him through this.

"No Chad, please don't cry. Yes, I know exactly how you feel," I choked out, tears now falling freely from my eyes.

He looked at me, a few tears escaping his sparkling eyes too.  
"You... you do?," he asked, wiping a few tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

I nodded and wiped my tears too. The bell had rung, so the hallway was empty. I wasn't usually the one to bunk classes, but I wasn't going to go now. Studies were the last thing on my mind right now. I sat down and leaned against my locker, patting the ground next to me. Chad caught my meaning and sat down next to me.

He looked at me, his beautiful blue eyes filled with curiosity. I softly laughed, he looked like a small child trying to persuade his mom to buy him candy from a sweetshop.

I smiled at him, and he returned me a small one.

I leaned my head against my locker.

"My parents used to love me a lot. My mother died after I was born, but I know she loved me. My dad was a strong and confident man, he was always there for me. He always told me the things my mother would have told me, if she was still alive. He was like the mother I'd lost before even getting to know. He gave me all the strength I have, its the only reason I'm still alive. But then he died, but not before remarrying. I'm fat, ugly, a loser. I have no one to love me, no one to tell me not to think so. Maybe my best friend, but that's it. My parents are dead, and I have no family whatsoever, except my step mother and her daughters. They treat me like shit, trampled and crushed every last thread of hope I was holding onto up till now. They broke everything I held onto, and made me fall. I fell, I got hurt. But I still got up. I wasn't going to let them break me. I couldn't give them the satisfaction of doing so.  
My stepsisters spread rumors about me all over the school, that I was a prostitute and that I've had lots of abortions after sleeping around and getting pregnant. My friends left me after hearing that. Everyone did, except my best friend, she was the only one who could distinguish between the truth and lies. That was two years ago. I learnt to ignore the murmurs and gossip people still do about me. I learnt to fight for myself, and defend myself. I built up a wall to protect me from people, people who say they love me, say that they'll always be there for me, but leave when I need them most. They use me, and throw me away like a used toy when they're done. So I stopped loving anyone too. I never got close to anyone," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened them to find Chad looking at me, pity written all over his face.  
I felt his warm hand clasp around mine. I smiled as I felt the familiar sparks that I only experienced when I was with him.

He gestured for me to continue.  
"But then this guy came into the picture. I hated him as first.. but turns out that my hate was just a mask to cover my real emotions for him; _love_. He broke the walls that had managed to shield me for years, within moments. But I don't regret falling for him.  
I hadn't even realized I was in love until recently. But when I found out... I didn't know what to do. The guy probably only saw me as a nobody, struggling to find her place in this world. He probably had no feelings towards me. And it hurt me realizing that.  
I was scared, that maybe he would laugh at me or make fun of me if I told him how I felt.  
So to find out how he felt, I put on a mask, I disguised myself. I made myself seem like a totally different person. And guess what, I found out that he actually loves me. But I'm still afraid of showing him the really me. I'm scared that's its my fake self he's fallen for, not the person I really am, but the person who I pretended to me, the person who I know I can't keep pretending to be.  
So I've decided to give up on him, to stop trying to get him. I've decided to start rebuilding my walls around me. I was probably better of that way. I guess I've learnt my lesson.  
_That its looks that matter in the end, because no one falls for your personality at first sight,"_ I finished, sobbing. I'd just told Chad literally exactly what had happened between me and him, and he didn't even know it. He didn't even know that it was hurting me just as much as it was hurting him.

I felt Chad's arms wrap around me, and I shuddered from the immense amount of sparks flying.  
I hid my face in the crook of his warm neck and took a deep breath. He just smelt so good.

"Sonny...," I heard him whisper, sending more tingles down my body.

"Hmm?," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry... I.. I never knew. I'm really very sorry," he whispered.

I pulled away from him, immediately missing his warmth and the feeling of our bodies pressed together.

"Chad.. you have nothing to feel sorry about. You didn't do anything, except make me feel better. I haven't shared all that with anyone, and it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of me. So thank you," I said, smiling.

He smiled, a proper smile, that touched his eyes and showed his perfect matching dimples.

"Then you're welcome," he said.

We got up then, and brushed ourselves.

He looked at me and held out his arms for another hug.  
I softly smiled and accepted, and embraced him. His arms wrapped around my waist, while mine went around his. My head only reached his chest, since he was so much taller. He nestled his head on top of mine, and I tried to ignore the returning sparks.

We slowly and unwillingly pulled away. I looked into his eyes, and softly smiled.

"Thank you Sonny, you have no idea how much that helped me, knowing that there's someone I can turn to regarding my situation Thank you so much," he said.

I nodded. "Yeah... umm.. I hope you find your mystery girl...," I said, trying not to sound suspicious.

He smiled. "Thanks. I hope you get the guy you love too."

I returned the smile and we turned, parting ways.

I sighed as more tears came to my eyes.

_If only he knew. _

* * *

**A/N: Aww... poor them :'( **  
**So I kind of got carried away while writing the emotional bits.. I hope you guys didn't mind it :P **  
**I wanted to experiment a bit to see how much I can express their emotions, since I'm still not that experienced in writing. **  
**So this was a pretty long chapter, think it will keep you going for a couple of days? :P **  
**I was really happy with the reviews I got on the previous chapter, I think it was long enough xD **  
**Please continue reviewing, I love reading your reviews :D **  
**XOXO**  
**-Goofy Hamster.**


	12. Blah

**A/N: HOLY SHIT, I'M UP FIFTY REVIEWS! **  
**Thank you guys SOOOO much, you have no idea how much that means to me! :D I'd like to give shout outs to my four most frequent reviewers:**  
**mkpunk,**  
**Channy Lover,**  
**Lisaaaaaaaaaaa,**  
**And a guest whose name I don't know, but thanks! :D**

**Thank you guys so so so so much! **  
**You have no idea what that means to me:) **

**P.S: Channy Lover, the poem I used in the end of chapter eight wasn't copied from anywhere, I wrote it myself :) **  
**I'm glad you liked it :D**

**P.S.S: I got a PM from someone the other day... [You know who you are ;) ], asking me why I don't put disclaimers on my chapters. **  
**Well, the thing is, that I find putting disclaimer on ****_Fan_**** fiction stupid. I mean isn't it obvious that we don't own the TV show/movie/book/whatever? **  
**Thats why:)**

**Anyway.. hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

_Chad's POV:_

I turned away from Sonny and started walking to my next class. I walked for a bit before I ran my hand through my hair. Why is life so unfair? Sonny definitely did not deserve that. And I agree with her on her step mother and step sisters- they were hideous, ignorant, bitchy, and too full of themselves.

I realized now that the saying was true- Bad things always happen to those who do good.  
I mean look at Sonny, since the day I'd met her, she'd been nothing but plain nice. She'd understood my situation and comforted me a lot, even though I think that she needed it more after hearing her story. If I was in her place, I would have never been able to go through what she has, that to alone. She's the strongest girl I've ever seen, and the nicest one too.

I hope she gets the guy she loves. I feel really bad for her, that the guy she loves doesn't know. That guy must be a huge dick to not be able to see what he has. But then and again, he must have some good in him, or else a girl like Sonny wouldn't have fallen for him. I wonder who he is? But anyway, I shouldn't be bothered about him, I have my own girl to find.

I opened the door the my history class, at least what I thought was my history class. Because when I looked at all the unfamiliar group of faces staring at me like I'd just shot five people, I obviously understood that I'd walked into the wrong class. And I'm not even exaggerating. **(A/N: I wasn't going to put this bit, but after I typed out the first sentence, I remembered that they were supposed to have all the same classes. But I'm too lazy and tired to come up with more ideas, so deal with me people!) **My face turned red with embarrassment as I hastily muttered an apology to the surprised teacher and swiftly slammed the door shut. Oh my Chad, I am such a doofus. How did I forget that Sonny and I had the same classes? And to think I turned and walked away from her in the opposite direction like a boss. More like dumb ass of the week.

I shook my head. I don't think I'm in the correct both physical and mental condition to be able to concentrate on studies.. So I walked to the courtyard, deciding to bunk all my classes today. I thought about going home, but then remembered about my 'Plan B'. Couldn't ditch that, the girls would probably shoot me in the head with a pistol tomorrow. So I walked to this big oak tree in the middle of the huge courtyard. Just when I'd sat down and leaned against the huge trunk, I heard a soft voice singing. And not just any voice, an all too familiar voice singing. Her voice sent sparks and shivers down my spine, just like they did the first time I heard her sing. I immediately froze in my spot, unable to move a single muscle. So instead, I shut my eyes and allowed my brain to register the melodious voice, just relishing and enjoying the result of her magical chords put to work.

_"I'm losing myself.._  
_Trying to compete,_  
_With everyone else.._  
_Instead of just being me._  
_Don't know where to turn.._  
_I've been stuck in this routine,_  
_I need to change my ways.._  
_Instead of always being weak._

_I don't wanna be afraid!_  
_I wanna wake up.. feeling beautiful..today.._  
_And know that I'm okay,_  
_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways.._  
_So you see, I, just wanna believe in me..."_

My breath hitched in my throat as her song came to an end. More jolts of electricity were passed through me as she ended her song perfectly. Her voice was silky and it sounded so incredibly... sexy when she softly hit the high notes.  
That was the girl I love, separated from me by just the trunk of a tree.  
Words couldn't explain how badly I wanted to turn and look at her, see who she is, the girl who has put me through so much. But my body thinks otherwise, because how much ever I try, I'm unable to move a single part. Its like all the nerves connecting my limbs to my brain have been destroyed.

I opened my eyes and desperately tried to at least emit a sound, to let the girl know there was someone who had heard her. But I didn't succeed, every muscle in my body was numb.

So I shut my eyes again, desperately willing myself to be able to move.

I heard light footsteps, and I desperately pleaded that she didn't disappear before I could see her.

I think I lay still for a couple of moments before I opened my eyes and frantically looked around, but I found no one. I can't believe it.

I just missed probably the only chance I had of seeing her. I tried moving my hand, and on succeeding, I slapped myself for being so stupid. I quickly got up and ran out of the courtyard, hoping to find any trace of her, since the bell hadn't yet rung and she was apparently bunking class just like me.

I looked everywhere, but I didn't find her.

I slowly walked to my locker, cursing myself more and more with every step I took.

When I looked up I saw my locker, and punched it with everything in me.  
I winced at the sound and the pain that shot through my hand. But nothing could compare to the immense pain in my heart. It was cracking, and I was afraid it would break and fall soon.

I rubbed my red knuckles, making a mental note to hide the bruise from Derek after it was visible. No point in telling him what happened today, I couldn't deal with him worrying about my physical health right now.

I looked at my locker to see that it had a dent in it now, but I couldn't care any less.

I looked at it for some time before shaking my head and throwing another punch at it. I decided to shake away all my negative thoughts, I would surely find the girl during lunch. Yea, thats it, she'll have to come. I mean she can't _not_ come... who'd miss a chance to charm _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper? As far as I know, every girl wants me. But I also know that she isn't your average teen girl who squeals every time she sees a celebrity. Sue me.

The bell rang and I put on a fake smile as people started dispersing from classrooms.  
I saw a large group of girls immediately run into the cafeteria.

_Yes baby, Plan B was officially into action._

* * *

**A/N: Crappy chappy... I know. (Hehe, see what I did there? I rhymed. See that? Eh? ...nevermind).**  
**SOOO... After writing this, I just realized that there's too much sadness. So deal with me, but I want to make this story kinda long. **  
**And yes, I am aware that this chappy wasn't too long... **

**Oh yeah, next update will be a little late, I'm going for a three day school trip and there won't be any way for me to post the next chapter. So yeah. **  
**Please review oh sweet readers :)  
XOXO**

**-Goofy Hamster.**


	13. The Pathetic Results Of Plan B

**A/N: Soooo I'm back from that pathetic trip. It sucked to the core. My body aches and I feel like an eighty year old with arthritis. **  
**Anyway, enough about me, here's chapter thirteen. **

* * *

_General POV:_

"Yeah yeahh... Party rock in the house is tonight! Baby yeah yeah..."

"Okay _stop_. That was a... good try, but you can most definitely leave now. Next!," Chad said, horrified after hearing this particular girl sing. She sang like she had frogs in her throat, and even the words she 'sang' were messed up.  
Chad didn't even need to bat an eyelash before declaring her as a reject. To be more specific, this catastrophe of nature was none other than Sabrina.

Chad frantically rubbed his left ear, afraid of losing his sense of hearing.

"Bu- but.. ho- how can you do that to me?," Sabrina stuttered, obviously surprised and annoyed that Chad hadn't announced her as the missing beauty.

She was pathetically oblivious to the fact that only a person who was deaf, blind and retarded would crown her Cinderella.

"You heard him, leave!," said Derek sternly, but just as terrified.

Sabrina shrieked loudly, and stomped off in her ridiculous attire, with Katie on her heels.

Chad glumly rubbed his temple with his non-bruised hand and muttered curses to himself as Derek comfortingly patted his back.

"Ugh, good _she's_ gone. Hi Chaddykins! So I don't know why you're having these silly girls sing when your mystery girl is right here. Anyway, I'm singing for you. Derek, please make sure Chaddy doesn't swoon over and faint after hearing my beautiful voice, I can't have a boyfriend who has a lump the size of a potato on his head," said a voice, while fluffing up her already poofy hair.

Derek and Chad stared at Rachel in disbelief. Was she kidding?

Chad groaned after regaining composure and made a swatting gesture in front of Rachel's face and said, "No no no, I can't bear your voice, my eardrums are going to start bleeding. I need them to continue looking for the girl. FYI, you aren't her. So please try and be the kind and understanding person you're _not_, and leave for the sweet love of god, okay Raquelle?"

Rachel scoffed and folded her arms across her barely covered chest. The action just pissed Chad even more, the girl he loved was very well collected and decently dressed, not slutty and revealing.

"Hello!? My name is Rachel, not Raquelle! I am the one and only Rachel Lebowitz, you understand!?," Rachel said, practically howling by the end.

"Yeah, and its a relief there's only one of you, the world can't handle more anyway," Derek added, earning a few laughs from the audience that had collected around the table Chad and he were sitting on.

Chad chuckled at his bestfriend and rolled his eyes at Rachel. He smirked at the fuming bimbo and said, "Says the girl who calls me Chaddy. Just leave with your two... puppies."

"Hey! We're not puppies!," Megan and Olivia shrieked. Chad's head turned to them in surprise, their presence around Rachel was so prominent, he had completely forgotten about their existence. **(A/N: Their names _were_ Megan and Olivia... right? I'm too lazy to check).**

Derek rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion at Rachel and her puppies with his hand.

From behind Rachel, cries of protests were heard as girls started getting impatient. Some were screaming abuse, while some repeatedly groaned and pleaded Rachel to leave, some were stomping their feet on the ground, some were excited, and some threatened to grab Rachel by her hair and throw her into a well that has frogs in it.

Chad and Derek just sat on the table, their hands cradling their heads as they stared at all the commotion with bored expressions.  
After a few more minutes they exchanged glances when things got heated up. Rachel and some random chick had gotten into a bitch fight, and all the boys were cheering them on, while the girls looked at the boys with disgust.

Chad and Derek sent swift nod's in the other's direction before they jumped up straight on the table, picked up their bags, and jumped off, and made a run for the door.

It took precisely about five seconds for people to realize that they were gone, and all the girls got up and started chasing the duo, the fit and athletic cheerleaders being at the front of the enormous pack.

Chad and Derek were panting by now, they had reached the courtyard. Sure it wasn't a very good place to hide since it was in the open and all, but it wasn't likely that anyone would come here.

Derek was gasping and trying to catch his breath, and he was supporting his body with his hands on his knees.  
Chad heard shrill voices coming from the hall, and grabbed a startled Derek, causing them both to trip over and fall.

They both groaned as Derek rolled off Chad, and rubbed their hurt limbs.

"God Derek, you clumsy fool, you just had to trip!," Chad said, an annoyed edge in his voice.

"God Chad, you annoying ass, you just had to pull me all of a sudden!," Derek said, mimicking Chad's tone.

Chad opened his mouth to retort something before he was cut off by the sound of footsteps and screams.

He grabbed Derek again, and they ran to the oak tree.

They scrambled on their feet as they clumsily hid themselves behind the large trunk of the tree.

Chad was breathing heavily, and he turned to Derek, who's state resembled his pretty much.

"Those girls are mad," Derek said, still trying to catch his breath.

"You bet," Chad replied.

"We're lucky that they're too dumb to find us, or else we'd have had our clothes torn to shreds by now," he added.

Derek nodded. He strained his ears in the direction of the hall.

"Hey, I think they're gone. Lets go."

They both walked towards the hall. Sure enough, it was empty and there wasn't a trace of a screaming pack of girls.

Chad and Derek sighed with relief as they walked to their lockers to put in their bags.

Chad shut his dented locker and turned around, when his eye caught a large paper pinned to the notice board. He narrowed his eyes as he walked to it.

His eyes widened as he read the poster.

"Derek! See this fast!," he called.

Derek walked up to where Chad was standing, and saw what got his best friend so hyped.

When he read it, he grinned and thumped Chad's back.

"You think..."

"Yes, most definitely. She will take part. She _has_ to take part," Chad said, grinning.

* * *

**A/N: Meh. My brain is rather dysfunctional right now. **  
**I don't know what I just wrote. Infact, I'M HIGGHHHHHHH! **

**SO REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW **

**XOOXOO**  
**-GOOOOOFFFYYYYYYY HAAAAMMMMMSSTTTTEEEERRRRR**


	14. Advice And Decisions

**A/N: Chapter fourteen! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sonny's POV:_

School had just gotten over, and I was relieved, I wanted to get home as soon as possible. I was kind of tense because I wasn't sure whether or not I should reveal myself to Chad... I'm confused. Ever since my 'talk' with him, I felt embarrassed to go near him. I don't know if he'd noticed, but every time I saw him walking in my direction, I'd hide somewhere.

Most of the people had already gone, so the hallways were deserted. I took all the things I needed from my locker, and shut it. I swung the strap of my bag on my shoulder, and turned to walk out of the school. My head turned as I heard someone call out my name.

"Tawni?," I asked.

"Yeah! Wait up!," she said, panting and trying to catch up. Huh, I never knew she could run.

I stood in my place and tapped my foot on the ground, waiting.

She finally caught up, and held on my shoulder for support.

She looked at me, and we both burst out laughing.

I shook my head and grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door. I wanted to go home.

Right when I opened the door, I felt a tug on my arm, pulling me back inside the school.

"Woah! Tawni, no need to pull to hard," I said, annoyed. I rubbed my arm up and down, trying to cease the pain.

She rolled her eyes, and pointed to my left.

My eyes narrowed. There was a wall to my left. What did she want?

"Oh god you are so dim! Look at the notice board!," she said, throwing up her hands in anticipation.

I rolled my eyes and looked at it. It took me a couple of seconds to see a new piece of paper.

I gasped and violently shook my head. No, she was _not_ doing this again. She'd already made me go to the dance, and we all know how _that_ turned out.

"Tawni no, I am most certainly not going!," I said, keeping my tone stern and firm.

She just shook her head with a smile on her face. "Oh but honey, you have to. If you're not going to tell him who you are on your own, at least do it this way. You can't keep hiding forever, the truth is going to come out one way or another. It's best you do it right, and the talent show is a perfect opportunity!," she said, clapping her hands and making her bangles jingle.

I sighed. I wasn't taking part. Singing for Chad in privacy was one thing, but singing in front of an entire school which had a population of six thousand was completely another. I absolutely refused, and my decision was firm.

I guess the look on my face said enough, because Tawni let it go. She sighed and started walking out of the school. I felt kind of guilty. I guess she was right, I couldn't keep hiding. But I didn't want Chad to know, even after knowing how much it was hurting him. I mean he's Chad Dylan Cooper, famous superstar and teen heart throb. Girls fell at his feet. I'm sure that if given some time, he'd move on from mystery girl, and find some one new. Yeah, that's exactly what will happen. I just need to give him some time.

Happy that I'd assured myself, I sprinted to catch up with Tawni.

* * *

We stayed silent through the car ride, and it was making me rather uncomfortable.

I kept sneaking glances at Tawni, but she refused to look at me.

I sighed and reached out my hand to turn on the radio, the only result being in Tawni slapping it away.

I scowled at Tawni and rubbed my hand. "Hey, stop being so crabby, okay!? I know you're mad, but this is my decision. I'm not taking part," I said, folding my arms.

She scoffed and finally looked at me.

"Sonny why don't you understand? I'm doing this for you. And listen to me when I say this, if you do what _you_ think is right right now? You're going to regret it. I understand you're all messed up after that talk you had with Chad, but please... don't do this to yourself. And not only Chad, but you too deserve the happiness you both experience only when you're around each other. You can't just torture yourself for the rest of your life. If not for yourself, at least think about Chad! If you really loved him, you would do something if he's in pain, especially when you know that you're the reason for its cause in the first place. You've seen Chad lately haven't you? Do you see how how much you're making him suffer? He looks like he hasn't slept in days, and he looks like he cries. Please Sonny... at least think about it?"

I was rather speechless after she finished speaking. Was she right? Was I really doing this much damage?  
I shook my head. No, she was lying. I knew what I was doing, she couldn't know any more than me. How could she just differentiate between wrong or right?

I then noticed that the car wasn't moving. I looked at my surroundings to see that we were in front of my house. I looked at Tawni, who was looking at me, her features hopeful. That made me angry, I don't know why. I picked up my bag and got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "I'll think about it, but I'm not promising to take part," I mumbled, before running to the house.

* * *

My argument with Tawni blew over, we sorted it through the phone.  
I guess I just over reacted, she _was_ just trying to help. But I had stayed firm and told her that I wasn't changing my mind.

Okay sure, I'd convinced Tawni, but Had I convinced myself? A sliver of doubt lingered, haunting me.

I _was_ doing the right thing,  
_right?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this was more of a filler... I just felt that if I'm showing so much of Chad and Derek's friendship, the same should go for Sonny and Tawni. **

**Just kidding, I forgot my original layout for the chapter. So I wrote whatever came to my mind, because I ran out of inspiration. **

**So you guys now know that there's going to be the talent show thing, I honestly got the idea from camp rock. Ugh, I hate Jemi. STEMI ALL THE WAY! **

**So anyway, I hope you guys still liked the chapter, please review, I love reviews. **  
**XOXO**  
**-Goofy Hamster.**


	15. It's Time To Breakout

**A/N: Chapter fifteen. No comments :P **  
**Oh _okay_, ENJOY! **

* * *

_General POV: _

Sabrina and Katie stood giggling outside Sonny's room. They had skipped school that day, and Sonny wasn't back from school yet.

"Lets look for something in Sonday's room, that we can use to embarrass her with later!," said, Sabrina.

"Oooh yeah, then she'll get.. embarrassed!," Katie said, excited.

Sabrina gave her a 'are you kidding me' look. "Didn't I just say that you fool!?," she said, shaking her head at the dumbness of her sister. And she wasn't even the blonde one.

Katie scowled at Sabrina, and opened Sonny's door.

They both chuckled with an evil tone as they started chucking things from the drawers, looking for something that wasn't worthless.

* * *

"Aha!," Sabrina said in satisfaction, as she held Sonny's song book with pride.

Katie's eyes shone with excitement as she stopped doing whatever she was to see what her twin had found.

Sabrina glanced at the cover. Her nose crinkled with disgust as she said, "eww, Sonday writes songs?"

They both quickly opened the book and flipped pages, the songs meant nothing to them.

But Sabrina quickly slapped away Katie's hand as an evil grin crept upon her face.

"Oh.. she is _so_ dead," Sabrina said mischievously, as she dragged a confused Katie out of the room.

Because they now had the love sick poems Sonny had written for Chad, in their possession.

* * *

_Sonny's POV:_

"So what do you think of my new manicure?," Tawni, said, flashing her freshly painted nails in front of my face as we walked to the cafeteria.

I glanced at her turquoise nails. I'm surprised they weren't pink for a change.

"They look very pretty," I said honestly.

Tawni grinned in approval as I smiled at her.

Right when we had removed our lunch money from our lockers, the familiar static rustle of the intercom buzzed through the entire hallway.

I looked up at the old intercom, expecting the principal, vice principal or one of the staff attendants to announce an assembly or a meeting of some sort, when instead a high pitched laugh filled the atmosphere. I winced at the loud and shrill voice, and glanced at Tawni, who had a similar expression. I bet she was thinking exactly what I was thinking.

"Rachel," we both said at the same time. We looked up at the intercom again, wondering what she could possibly be wanting to announce.

Another high pitched laugh was heard, and I distinctly heard Rachel's handmaidens too. Oh dear.

"Hello my lovely friends, this is your very own Rachel Lebowitz, come to spread her spotlight with you unfortunate souls!," Rachel shrieked over the microphone.

I grimaced as I covered my ears, and I wasn't too surprised to see practically everyone else in the hallway do the same.

I impatiently tapped my foot on the ground, wanting to know what Rachel wanted. Because it definitely couldn't be good.

"So, I request every one of you to come to the fountain in the big grass field. Toodles!," Rachel said, followed by more giggles and static. And did she mean the courtyard? Grass field, psh.

I shrugged at Tawni, who uncovered her ears and raised her eyebrows at me.

"What? I bet its something interesting," I said, as we started walking along with everyone else to the courtyard.

* * *

Well its certainly interesting, I thought as tears sprung to my eyes. I can't believe it.  
Rachel was standing on a small platform next to the fountain holding a pink microphone, along with her handmaidens, and Sabrina and Katie. I should have left right then, but of course my curiosity won over.

I most definitely regretted it though, because Rachel had just finished reading something all too familiar from an all too familiar book. More precisely, _my_ song book, and a poem I'd written about Chad. That too the most sappy one.

I couldn't believe Rachel would do that, in front of the whole school. That's low, even for her. But at least she hasn't said who wrote the poem...

I silently pleaded to myself as tears fell from my eyes and Tawni squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. I opened my eyes and scanned the crowd. Chad was standing with Derek ahead, a couple of rows behind Rachel's platform. People were chuckling, laughing, and pointing at Chad, who was looking very angry and uncomfortable because of whoever wrote that poem. Me. He was obviously embarrassed. Ugh, I should have known my step sisters were behind this.

I bit my lip, and tried to stop myself from shaking visibly as Rachel caught my eye and smirked at me.

I shook my head and silently pleaded her to stop. But of course she didn't.

"And give it up for lovesick poet, Sonny Monroe, thinking she'll get my Chad by writing stupid lovesick poems," she said into her microphone, smirking at me yet again.

I let out a sob and covered my face as gasps were heard and every single head turned to me, including Chad's.  
His anger and embarrassment was replaced by disappointment, regret and surprise, which was even worse. He just looked at me, his eyes wide and filled with sadness. He turned back and rubbed his temples, as Derek patted his back, glaring at me. I violently shook my head, trying to explain him everything, trying to tell him that this wasn't what he thought it was. But it was like I had lost my voice, because not even a trace of sound left my throat when I opened my mouth. My hands flew to my throat as my vision became blurry with all the tears my eyes were producing. Everyone was either gaping, looking at me with disgust, or laughing and making fun of me.

I felt like I was being torn to shreds, and like I would crumble and fall to the ground any second. I felt a soft push on my shoulder, and I turned my head to find Tawni looking very angry and shooting glares at people gawking at me. She swiftly looked at me and her eyes filled with pity as she took my hand and tugged me away from the crowd.

I wiped my tears as I squeezed through the crowd with Tawni pulling me away.

The second we were away from the crowd and in the girls bathroom, I burst into tears. Tawni quickly pulled me in for a hug and I accepted it, crying into her soft denim jacket.

She rubbed my back soothingly and mumbled comforting things into my hair as I clung onto her and tried keeping my tears in control. We must have stood there for at least fifteen minutes before I finally pulled away and looked at Tawni who softly smiled at me.

"Better?," she asked me after I had washed my face and all the smeared mascara and wiped it all with a tissue.

I nodded as I forced a small smile on my face.

"Sorry for ruining your jacket," I choked out as I took in her crumpled and tear soaked jacket.

"No biggie," she said, shrugging her shoulders and removing her jacket.

I smiled at her.

"Thanks Tawn... that really helped," I said softly, referring to her comforting me.

"You're welcome Sonny. Anything for you. Hey, do you want to wait till everyone has left or you want to leave now?," she asked me.

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. No, I wouldn't be able to face people's taunts right now. Not yet. "Could we wait?," I asked.

She nodded her head. "Of course."

* * *

I followed Tawni out of the bathroom. A couple of hours had passed, and all the remaining classes had gotten over. It was half an hour past the last bell, so everyone should be gone.

Sure enough, the hallway was empty and deadly silent, the silence only being disturbed by the echo of Tawni and my footsteps.

We walked to our lockers to take our bags, and we started walking.

Tawni had just opened the door, when I swiftly pulled her back in. She stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. She looked at me in confusion as she straightened her shirt and adjusted her bag.

"What's the matter?," she asked.

I just pointed to the notice board. Tawni looked at where I was pointing and her eyes widened as they almost immediately turned back to me.

"Seriously?," she whispered, obviously understanding what was going on in my head. I just nodded as I walked to the board and dropped down my bag, removing my pouch and taking out a black pen.

"I've had enough of these judgmental assholes, thinking whatever they do is very amusing and right. Well guess what, they're wrong. Cause I'm going to breakout," I said through my teeth as my pen finished writing the last letter on the talent show form. Already a lot of people's names were on it, about thirty maybe. There were only two categories though; dance and singing.

I moved away from the board as I glanced at the newest participant for the talent show.

_Sonny Monroe - Singing._

* * *

**A/N: Hehe... Sorry for the late update guys... **  
**So anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know this was a bit like 'A Cinderella Story', but bear me, because this is exactly how I wanted to write the chapter. So please review, I'm very happy after reading them. 60+... that's a lot for a story that's only been published for over a month. Thank you guys so so much:D I'll try to update soon, but I don't know when. My school starts on Monday and I get my exam results, most probably resulting in a confiscated laptop and phone. *shudder* **  
**But I'll see what I can do. _Toodles!_ **

**XOXO**  
**-Goofy Hamster.**


	16. Calm Down Tinky WInky!

**A/N: Chapter sixteen :) Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Chad's POV:_

_"Chad! Chad... stop!" _

_"No Sonny.. I won't... I can't. In fact, sorry to say, but I can't let you live. See this knife I have right here? You should probably remember it, at least in hell you'll have a story to tell, of how you died. Now be a good girl and come here, and say good bye to the world.."_

_"N-no Chad... No!," Sonny screamed, right as my knife stabbed her heart._

My eyes snapped open as I shot up straight in bed, my body slick with the cold sweat that had broken out.

I wiped my wet forehead and plopped my head back on my pillow as I waited for my heart to start beating at a slower and more normal pace.

I was shivering because of the nightmare, trying to get the memory out of my head. I wrapped my blanket tighter around my naked torso as I shut my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Ever since the whole Sonny incident today, I'd been getting these horrible nightmares about her all night. This was my fourth one. I opened my eyes as I glanced at the lit up numbers on my digital alarm clock- four a.m. I groaned as I hid my face with my pillow.

I still couldn't believe it. At first when Rachel was reading the poem, I thought it was sweet, but when I realized that it was written for me, I got angry. Why was Rachel doing this? God she was such a bitch.

And I felt worse when I found out that it was Sonny who wrote it. Just when I was starting to think that I could finally have a friend who was a girl and didn't fall for me. I actually trusted her, but then she does this. I don't know what to do. Sure, I was angry with her, but seeing the tears falling from her eyes suggested that she didn't plan on confessing her feelings towards me anytime soon. And come to think of it, maybe I was a bit harsh towards her.

I shook my head. No, she was wrong to even write those poems in the first place. Who told her to fall for my charm? I know I'm handsome and that every girl falls for CDC's charm, but Sonny isn't like your average teenage girl. In fact, I'm certain there is something rather familiar about her, but I can't quite place my finger on it.

I let out a deep breath and shut my eyes again. I needed my strength to keep up with the deal I made with the principal today.  
She asked me to specially think of a prize for the winner of the talent show, and without hesitation, I suggested a record deal, to produce an album with me. She gladly accepted.

I had spoken to my manager, and he spoke to a record company. But they wanted proof that the winner would be a good dancer or singer. I bluntly told them that they would be receiving the best singer slash dancer between six thousand people, so he or she was bound to be amazing. What more could they expect? They had agreed after a lot of persuasion, but the agreed all the same.

I had pretty much given hope on finding mystery girl. The talent show was my last string of hope.

I pushed all of my thoughts out of my head and focussed on trying to get sleep. I guess it worked, because the next time I woke up there was a stream of light pouring through a gap between my curtains. I glanced at the clock and started getting ready for a nother day in the hell-hole. Big whoop.

* * *

Sonny's POV:

As I woke up in the morning, yesterday's events flooded through my mind as a frown took over my face. I sighed as I decided it wasn't worth crying over. Even after being tortured by Felicia, Sabrina and Katie the whole damn evening.

I pulled back my covers as I got out of my bed and started getting ready for school.

I pulled back my hair in a loose pony tail that lay limp on my shoulder, and pulled on a black hoodie and black sweats.

I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs to do my chores. I finished them in about half an hour before grabbing an apple and running out the door.

I pulled up my hoodie and hung my head down as I walked into the school hallway. I took a deep breath as I braced myself for the taunting and rumors and teasing to start. Sure enough, my presence was denoted after precisely three seconds. I ignored people's laughs and murmurs as I continued walking to my locker. I wasn't going to let it get to me.

When I was sure I had reached my locker, I looked up and sure enough, my locker stood about five meters in front of me. But that wasn't what made my eyes widen. It was Chad Dylan Cooper, leaning against it with Derek at his side, both laughing. They hadn't noticed me yet.

My heart started pounding in my chest, the way it always did when Chad was around. I cleared my throat, and sure enough, they looked at me. The once laughing boys were now silent.

"What do you want?," Derek asked me, his voice cold and emotionless.

I looked at them. Derek stood with his arms crossed, and his eyes were narrowed. Chad just looked... lost.. and depressed. His perfect pouty lips were tight in a grim line, and his normally sparkly eyes were dull and cold.

They were obviously not very pleased to see me.

I cleared my throat again, trying to will myself to speak.

"You're umm... blocking my lo-locker...," I stuttered out, my head down, my hoodie hiding my beet-red face.

I looked at them to see Derek sheepishly scratch the back of his neck, the stern look somehow appearing to have vanished into thin air. Something like Houdini.

Chad's face was a little red, and I couldn't help but mentally smile at his adorable behavior. How was he so cute to me even though I know he hates me? Right, because I love him. I've literally forgotten what love feels like since my dad died.

They both moved to the side, and I walked closer to my locker. My head still down, I punched in the combination of my lock and opened my locker. I saw them stare at me from the corner of my eye as I carefully removed the book I needed for the first four periods. Lets see... AP, Calculus, Chemistry... and English.

I removed my required books and slammed my locker shut. I turned around, only to see Chad and Derek scurry away, and Rachel walking towards me, flanked by her two handmaidens.

I sighed as I smoothened out my pony tail.

Without being noticed, I took in Rachel's slutty outfit for today. Okay lets see... a skirt covering about two inches of her... and a top that looked more like she forgot to wear something over her bra. Charming.

I rolled my eyes as she almost tripped in her seven inch heels. She quickly looked around, hoping no one saw her. Stupid girl. I saw her handmaidens snicker from behind her, and quickly try to cover up as she turns around and shoots them a death promising glare.

I shook my head as she trotted over, a smirk on her barbie face and hands on her fake ass.

"Sonny," she acknowledged me curtly, nodding her head.

I cocked my head to the side as I tried to figure out what she was up to.

"bitch," I replied in a monotone voice, with no emotion.

She scowled at me as I raised an eyebrow at her. What? Just because I'm miss Goody-two-shoes, doesn't mean I can't stand up for myself.

"You don't have the right to talk, you two faced boyfriend stealing backstabbing slut!," she retorted.

I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Okay hold it, first of all, Chad isn't your boyfriend. Not in the present at least. second, I didn't steal him, or try to. You and your... _friends_ invaded my personal life. Number three, I never backstabbed you. I have better things to waste my time on, you know," I said, and turned my head to see Tawni walking over, probably to support me.

Rachel flared her nostrils and marched closer. I braced myself for an upcoming ear blasting threat.

"Watch your tongue Monroe, or else I'll make your life a living hell, understand? Think you can handle it? Hmm?," she hissed at me, her nose practically touching mine. I felt dizzy at the strong scent of her horrible perfume, but I remained unfazed by her oh-so-threatening threat.

So instead, I took a few steps back, smirked, put one hand in front of her face and said, "Calm down Tinky-Winky!"

The look on her face and the laughs I earned from a bunch of people who knew about our pre-school fallout was worth my snarky comment.

I watched her face turn red as she stepped back and turned around. She started trotting away and snapped her fingers to gain the attention of her handmaidens.

She swiftly turned around and her eyes were dark. "I will bring you down Monroe, if its the last thing I do!"

And with that, she was gone.

I just stood there, the realization dawning upon me over what had just happened.

Right then, I felt a thump on my back followed by a familiar laugh. I turned my head to see Tawni clutching her sides from laughing so much.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Th-that was hilarious! di-did you see the look on her fa-face!?," she got out between her immense fit of laughter.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I nodded my head.

"That Tinky-Winky comment of your's was hilarious!," Tawni complemented.

"Props accepted," I said, as I pretended to flip my hair and bow.

She just chuckled as I chuckled with her.

"Lets go to class," I suggested as we stopped laughing and goofing around.

She nodded her head and we both started walking, ignoring all the looks and points.

I walked with my head held high, not willing to let people know that they were actually bothering me.

But it all faded when I saw Chad sitting at the back of the class, looking as depressed as ever.

I think he knew someone was looking at him, because he looked up and caught my eye, and he shook his head and looked out the window, a grim expression on face.

I sighed as I sat down with Tawni. I put my head in my hands as I waited for Mr. Cross to arrive. He was always late.

It didn't make a difference anyway, because I completely zoned out during his period.

I was thinking about what song I could sing for the talent show, since I needed to decide soon, the talent show was next Friday.

I sighed as I rubbed my temples as the class started filing out. I watched as the last person went out. Tawni had gone already, her English teacher always came early. I frowned. I don't remember seeing Chad go out... wait...

I slowly turned around, and sure enough, Chad was sitting there, his head on the desk. His eyes were shut, I'm guessing he's asleep. I quietly got up and sidled into the seat next to him. I carefully observed him, and how full his lips were. His eyelashes were the longest ones I'd ever seen on anyone, girl or boy. His nose was perfectly framed, and his breathing was even.

I softly smiled as I carefully moved a small lock of hair that had fallen on his face, covering half his right eye. As I did, I felt the familiar sparks and tingles shoot down my spine. How I missed them. He stirred a bit, and my hand shot back in alarm. Luckily he stayed asleep.

I decided to wake him up, we both had AP right now.

My hand trembled a bit as I reached out to shake his shoulder. I waited. One.. two... three seconds... he didn't wake up. I sighed as I shook his shoulder again, slightly harder. This time he stirred a bit, and mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

I sighed again. I tried to think of something to wake him up. I didn't quite want to shout or anything.

So I decided to do something risky.

I got up, and bent towards his ear. I softly started singing.

* * *

_Chad's POV:_

I felt something move my shoulder.  
I turned my head as I mumbled out, "five more minutes mommy"

I think heard a sigh, but I refuse to wake up.

A couple of seconds later, I felt someone softly breathing in my ear. It tickled, but the breath was sweet and warm, so I lay still.

Then I heard that someone start to softly sing.

_You've got a face for a smile you know,_

I'd recognize that voice anywhere! Wait, what was mystery girl doing here!?

_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_  
_But I've got a world of chances for you_  
_I've got a world of chances for you,_  
_I've got a world of chances,_  
_Chances that you're burning through_

I gasped as I opened my eyes. Her voice was soft and sweet, and slightly cracked because of her extremely low volume. But I know its her alright.

I heard someone running away. Shoot! I quickly got up and looked around. No trace of her anywhere.

I groaned as I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. Why does this keep happening? This is the third time.

I grabbed my books and got up and trudged out of the class. I think I have AP now. Never mind, going fast, I'm late anyway.

I slowly walked to the class. As I got closer, I heard Mrs. Jones screaming at someone. I quickened my pace, getting a bit scared, but mostly curious to see who was she yelling at. Psh, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get scared. Especially of a wacky old high school teacher. Never mind that Mrs. Jones is only in her thirties. and as I reached the door, I saw that it was Sonny the old hag was giving a piece of her mind.

"Ms. Monroe! Do you not have the authenticity to show up in class on time? You are almost fifteen minutes late!," she yelled.

I saw Sonny meekly open her mouth to say something, probably to apologize, but Mrs. Jones cut her off. I thought she was going to yell more, but instead her angry eyes shifted to _me_.

I gulped as she flared her nostrils. "Ah Mr. Cooper. Another late comer. I understand that you are a famous actor or whatever, but your arrogance isn't going to come in handy out here. This is the last warning for the both of you!," she said with an angry tone.

Sonny and I both nodded as we looked for seats. Unfortunately, all the seats were occupied, except for one at the back of the class. Great, I'm going to have to sit with her.

Five minutes into the class, something just hit me like a ton of bricks.

Sonny was in my calculus class. I mean she's in all of my classes. Sonny is late to her next class. Say that she had reached our AP class just a minute before me. Could it...?

I sneaked a glance at Sonny. She was wearing a black hoodie, but it was down. Her hair was tied up with a scrunchy. I looked at her more closely. She had brown hair, and brown eyes... and the shade of both was similar to the ones of the girl at the dance... could it be possible?

_Could Sonny be the girl I've been looking for? _

* * *

**A/N: Muahahahahaha! I bet you hate me for leaving it there. **

**But the chapter was big. Almost three thousand words.**

**I have bad news... I might not be able to update for almost a week... my school starts tomorrow and I'm getting my results... *gulp* **

**Unless a miracle occurs, my laptop is going to go _whoosh_. Soooooo... I'll try to write the chapters on the note thing on my phone, because I'm not able to edit what I write from fan fiction on my phone. I'll write a couple of them, and I'll try to do some shit and quickly get time to post the chapters. **

**So if by chance I take about a week to post the next chapter, don't kill me? **

**XOXO**  
**-Goofy Hamster.**


	17. Having Chemistry together Pun intended

**A/N: I got back my laptop ^.^ **  
**Hope you guys aren't mad for the long wait :P **  
**Anywho, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chad's POV:_

I just stared at Sonny. No, it wasn't possible... she couldn't be the girl. But all the clues led right up to her.

Right then, she looked at me with her big chocolate eyes. I quickly averted my eyes from hers as I blushed at being caught. I tried focussing on what Mrs. Jones was teaching instead. I could practically feel Sonny's eyes on me. It made me feel both tingly and uncomfortable.

Thankfully, the bell rang. I sighed in relief as I snapped my books shut and sprinted out the door. I went straight to Derek's locker, I needed to have a talk with him.

I impatiently tapped my foot as I glanced at my watch for what felt like the hundredth time.

I groaned as I saw it had only been three minutes since the bell rang. I heard my name being called, only to see Derek walking towards me with his eyebrows creased in confusion.

I grabbed his collar to speed things up. He stumbled as he pulled away from grasp and shot me a dirty look. He rubbed his neck as he scowled at me. "What Chad? You didn't have to grab me so hard!," he complained.

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms.

"I think I found the girl," I said, and Derek's annoyed expression vanished, being replaced with a wide eyed one.

"Woah who is it? Do I know her? Is she hot?," Derek inquired.

I slapped his shoulder as I glared at him. "I'm not sure, but yes and apparently yes," I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "But who _is_ it?"

I sighed as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Sonny," I mumbled really quietly.

"I'm sorry what?," he said.

"Sonny!," I said loud enough for him to hear.

Derek's eyes widened even more after I said that. But he didn't say anything, he just looked lost in his thoughts. I patiently waited for him to say something. I pursed my lips, nervous to know what he thought. He was pretty mad at Sonny for what she did yesterday, so he's probably against my theory.

"How do you know its her?," he quietly said, but loud enough for me to hear.

I explained him the whole story, from the time I heard someone singing in the courtyard, and I even told him about the talk we both had had in the hallway. I told him how she was the only one who could've sang to me in the calculus class, and how I observed her in the class.

Derek didn't look as convinced as I had hoped him to be, so quietly added the fact that her best friend, Tawni I think, was blonde.  
Sure enough, he brightened at the thought, and suggested that we go see Tawni before Sonny herself. Because if she wasn't the girl I'd been looking for and I confronted her, it would be a hell of an awkward situation. Better safe than sorry.

I nodded and we started walking to Sonny's locker, because I knew that Tawni's locker was right next to it. Tawni was removing something from her locker, or maybe putting something. I couldn't really tell. Luckily, Sonny was nowhere to be seen. Good.

Derek and I walked to her, and I tapped her shoulder. She swung her locker shut and turned, and her lips pursed after she saw us.  
"What do _you_ want?," she spat, and I cringed at the venom in her voice.

I gulped.

"It's about Sonny," Derek said, obviously knowing I had no idea what to say. I mentally thanked him, and he nodded at me. Probably bro telepathy.

Tawni raised her eyebrows at us.

"What about her?," she slowly asked.

"She's the girl who sang for me at the dance isn't she?," I suddenly blurted out.

Tawni's eyes went wide as she uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the other. Now I was convinced that I was right.

I looked at my eyes piercing her, as she looked at me scared.

"She is isn't she," I quietly said menacingly.

Tawni sighed as she rubbed her temples, and she nodded from under her hand. But that was all I needed to convince me.

I turned around, ready to go hunt Sonny down. She has some explaining to do.

But right then, a hand stopped me. I looked at Derek questioningly as to what he was trying to do. I wanted my Sonshine.

He pointed to Tawni with his eyes. I looked at her.

"Chad wait... listen to me first. You can find Sonny later," she said.

I shrugged as I walked back to her. I put my hands in my pocket. "What?," I asked.

"She's very fragile right now. You know, because of what Rachel did yesterday. Give her a few days before you talk to her. She's completely lost hope of you ever loving her, and you just telling her that you've found everything out, she won't be able to handle it. I know her, and trust me, the second you say that, she's going to bolt, thinking you hate her even more now. Just... give her time."

I froze at Tawni's straight forward speech.

"Wait... Sonny thinks I... hate her?," I asked.

Tawni nodded. "The reason she sang for you in disguise was because she was convinced that you would never like her if you knew who she was. She was going to tell you later, but on seeing how much effort you were making to find her, she gave up. She thought you'll hate her for doing that. She said that you'd move on, but of course you didn't. And after yesterday she told me herself that now she knows for sure that you that her, that you think she's some 'crazy stalker'. I told her it wasn't so, but she refused to believe me," Tawni said.

I groaned. _That_ was why she did all that? "Why would she _do_ something like that?," I questioned Tawni as I rubbed my temples, trying to let all this sink in.

Tawni shrugged. "Because she loves you. She did what she thought would benefit _you_ the most," she quietly said.

But I couldn't help smile a small smile. "She loves me?," I said goofily.

Tawni and Derek laughed. "Yes. Yes, she does," Tawni said with a smile.

I looked at Derek, he was admiring Tawni. He's hooked. I laughed as I walked to him and patted his shoulder.  
"Look's like I'm not the only one hooked on a girl. Go get her," I whispered in his ear. I looked at his face to see him blushing and he grinned. "You think so?," he asked.

I laughed again as I nodded. "Oh trust me, I know so," I said.

Tawni looked at us back and forth. "What did you just say to him?," she inquired, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

I shrugged at her and smirked. I looked at Derek who was pleading me not to embarrass him with his eyes. I gave him a cheeky look as I looked back at Tawni. "Ask Derek. He has a huge crush on a certain blonde who's friends with a brunette I love," I told her with a smirk.

The last thing I saw before turning around was them smash their lips together.

_Don't think I need to see that,_ I thought as I started walking to my next class. I was fine before I remembered that Sonny was going to be in my class. I'm glad I'm an actor, or I don't think I'd be able to conceal my new discovery.

I sighed as I got into the chemistry lab.

I saw Sonny at a table, wearing safety goggles, and a test tube in her hand. She had removed her hoodie, and was wearing a tank top underneath. I smiled to myself. She was so beautiful, and she didn't even know it.

I went to an empty table close to hers, but not close enough to make anything obvious. I stood there as I watched her, careful not to be caught this time. She was putting something from a test tube into a beaker, and it took me some time to recognize the chemicals and remember from having memorized the chapter that the reaction would be explosive. My eyes widened as the mixture started bubbling. I ran to Sonny's table as I grabbed her waist and we both tumbled to the ground.

_Boom_.

* * *

Sonny's POV:

I emptied the contents of my test tube into the acid filled beaker, and it started bubbling. I furrowed my brows. Gas was supposed to come out, it wasn't supposed to produce effervescence.

Just then, somebody grabbed my waist and the person and me tumbled to the ground. Just then, I heard a loud 'boom'. I saw shattered pieces of glass falling to the ground, and liquid dripping form my table.

It was then when I realized that I was under the person who... oh god this person saved me!

My eyes widened as I saw a very worried looking Chad looking at me, his deep blue eyes filled with concern. I blushed as I realized that he was in between my legs, in a very inappropriate way, because I could feel his... ahem. And his hands were still wrapped around my torso, and mine were clutching his strong looking shoulders. I could feel his hard abs and muscles through his tight shirt. I opened my mouth to thank him, or at least say something, but nothing came out, so I shut my mouth. Great, now I looked like a fish.

I looked into Chad eyes. They had this look I couldn't quite place, but they were darker and appeared to be sparkling like glitter in the sun.

Chad was looking right into my eyes, and as pleasant as the sparks and tingles were, I felt uncomfortable when I realized the entire class, including the teacher, were surrounding us.

I cleared my throat and sure enough, Chad shook his head and came back to his senses. I saw him go red as he let go of my torso and stand up. He offered me his hand, and I gratefully accepted. I took his hand and the sparks returned, but I let go the second I was up on my feet. I dusted off my clothes as I looked around. The guys looked bored, and the girls either had goofy looks, or they had looks of jealousy. I understood the latter, but why the sappy smiles? They didn't think Chad and me looked... _cute_ together?

I shook away my thoughts as I heard Chad say something.

I looked at him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?," I asked.

He chuckled. "I asked if you were okay."

_Oh_. I sheepishly grinned as I nodded, and noted a figure walking to us.

It was Mr. Ross, our chemistry teacher. His brows were furrowed, and he looked at us with concern.

"Are you both okay?," he asked.

Chad and I nodded.

"Oh well. And Mr. Cooper, thank you for saving Ms. Monroe. Sonny.. what happened? You're the last person I'd expect to make a reaction go wrong," Mr. Ross said.

I helplessly shrugged, I was pretty sure I'd picked up the right test tube. "I... I don't know," I said truthfully. "I thought I'd picked up the right chemical."

"Huh, okay well, I'll go get the janitor to clean this up. Be careful next time," he said sternly. I nodded and he left the class. As I watched him leave, I caught Rachel's eye. She was fuming, and Megan stood by her side, telling her something.

Something clicked in my head. _Rachel!  
_She was behind this! Ugh, I knew I'd chosen the right tube! She must have switched it when I wasn't looking. I hate her... _bitch_.

"So... I wanted to um.. thank you...," I mumbled to Chad.

I turned to face him, and I was surprised to see he had a smile on his face. But that wasn't what actually surprised me. It was knowing that the smile was directed to me.

He shrugged. "No problem," he replied.

I smiled at him and started swinging myself on my heels. Oh god this was awkward. A lock of my hair fell on my face, and I realized my hair was probably all messy after falling.

So I removed my scrunchy and smoothened out my hair. I gathered it all up and started tying it, only to see Chad ogling my hair. He had a dazed look, and his mouth was turned up in a goofy grin as he watched me tie my hair.

My heart started beating faster; he was making me nervous. I tied my hair and gave it a tug to secure the scrunchy. Now I really had nothing to do.

Chad wasn't looking at my hair anymore, but his face was red and he still had a dazed look on his face.

_Briiinnnng_

I mentally sighed in relief as the bell signaling the end of class rang. Oh thank the stars! I watched as everyone filed out of the class, to a point when Chad and I were the only ones left.

"Want to go to English together?," Chad offered. I nodded as I walked to my desk to pick up my books. Chad picked up his belongings and stood waiting while I made sure I took everything.

I started walking and he smiled as we walked out of the class.

We walked to English in silence, though I caught him sneak glances at me every ten seconds or so.

As we entered the class I couldn't help think that maybe, just maybe,  
_he might actually like me for who I am._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the channy bit in this chapter :) **  
**I didn't write it the way I'd originally planned to, but I guess it's good enough? **

**So. Chad has figured it out :D I'd love to hear suggestions from you guys on how he plans to tell Sonny. **

**Please review :) **

**XOXO**  
**-Goofy Hamster.**


End file.
